OM
by Osced
Summary: En tvådelade historia som utespelar sig i ett alternativt universium! Del 1: Peter föråder inte James och Lily, vad händer då? Del 2: Sirius bli frikänd, vad händer då? Kommer Harry att bli uppforstrad av Sirius, hur tar Sirius James död? Kommentera gärn
1. Kapitel 1: Slingersvans Vår hjälte

**OM**

Del 1

_Tänkt om Peter, inte hade svikit James och vägrat gett ut informationen till Voldermort? Hur hade Harrys liv sätt ut då? Det får ni veta i den första delen av OM_

OM**"Slingersvans"**

Kapitel 1: Slingersvans, vår hjälte

Svartvändargränden: 1981 lördagen den 24:e oktober Klockan 18:00

En svarthuvad man stod utanför en stor svart byggnad, han var väldigt nervös men ändå så steg han in.

"Slingersvans… har du blivit deras hemlighetsväktare än?" hördes en väsande röst

Peter hade bestämt sig för att han inte skulle förråda sina vänner, han svarade på Voldermort fråga med en liten skakning i rösten:

"Nej min herre, det valde Dumbledore som deras hemlighets väktare"

"Ljug inte för mig Slingersvans" fräste Voldermort

"**Avada Kedavra!"** Skrek Voldermort samtidigt som han riktade sin trollstav mot Peters hjärta.

Det sista Peter såg var ett blixtrande grönt sken som rusade mot honom, men han brydde sig inte han hade stått upp för sina vänner. Peter landade på marken med en duns, han var alldeles blek men ändå hade han ett leende på läpparna.

Godrics Hollow: 1981 Lördagen den 24:e Oktober 20:00

James, Lily, Remus and Sirius satt ned i vardagsrummet hos James och Lily; dem väntade på att Peter Pettigrew skulle komma hit så det kunde utföra Fidelius besvärjelsen.

" Är ni alldeles säkra på att Peter passar som er Hemlighetsväktare? Frågar Remus James och Lily,

"Voldermort skulle aldrig tro att James och Lily skulle välja en sådan svag trollkarl" svarar Sirius istället för James.

Plötsligt hörs ett ljud bakom dem, alla vänder sig om det sitter en uggla på fönsterbrädet.

"Vet ni vad detta är för Uggla?" frågar Lily det andra med en svag rädsla i rösten.

James nickade till sin fru och gick och öppnade fönstret, ugglan flög in genom fönstret ochlämnade ett brev på bordet vände sig om och flög iväg.

Det var tyst ett tag, men Sirius bröt tystnaden genom att bryta sigillen på brevet.

Han öppnade det och läste högt:

"**Kära Herr Black, Herr Lupin, Herr och Fru Potter**

**Vi är ledsna och säga, men klockan halv sju idag så upptäcktes Mörkrets märke över ett hus i centrala London. När Aurorna varskoddes och anlände upptäcktes Peter Pettigrew död på golvet i sitt hus vi beklagar er sorg Peter var en god man.**

**Med vänliga hälsningar**

**Millicent Bagnold, "Trolldomsminster av England" **

Alla i rummet var tysta och sorgsna efter Sirius hade läst klart brevet, man kunde höra snyftningar från alla i rummet. Plötsligt så hörs ett barnskrik, Lily reser sig upp från soffan hon har suttit i och beger sig upp till barnkammaren. När Lily har gått börjades en diskussion om vad som hade hänt.

"Varför tror ni Voldermort dödade honom, han kan ju inte ha någon aning om att han skulle bli vår hemlighetsväktare" frågar James

"NEJ" svarar både Remus och Sirius, men det är bara Sirius som fortsatte.

"Jag tror nog han försökte få fram information om Fenixorden"

"Det är nog sant Tramptass han ville nog bara få fram information om Fenixorden, visste inte att Slingersvans var så mentaltstark" svarar James och konstigt nog ler han.

"James, ni måste skynda er att utföra Fidelius besvärjelsen" säger Remus med en alvarlig ton i rösten "Om han har fått tag på Peter så kommer han snart att leta efter er" försätter Remus.

Samtidigt kommer Lily tillbaka, hon har nu fått tillbaka lite av sin färg igen.

"Harry sover nu" säger Lily med en lugn röst

"Bra älskling, men nu måste vi ordna med Fidelius besvärjelsen" säger James

"Sirius, ställer du upp?" frågar James efter ett tag

"Självklart Tagghorn min gamle vän, ska vi göra det nu?"

"Det är nog bäst att göra det nu" svarar Lily snabbt

Alla fyra går ut i trädgården och Lily börjar utföra Fidelius besvärjelsen, efter ett tag vänder hon om sig och tar tag i Sirius händer, sveper med trollspöet och frågar:

"Sirius Black, lovar du och svär att aldrig undanröja vår plats för någon annan utan de vi har givit dig tillåtelse"

"JA, det lovar jag!" svarar Sirius

Lily gör ännu en sväng med trollstaven och nu ser man ett moln snurra runt Sirius och sen försvinner det i ett poff, samtidigt som huset försvinner…

Sirius rafsar snabbt ned "Godrics Hollow, Stenplan nr 1" på två pergament och ger ena till James och Lily och det andra till Remus.


	2. Kapitel 2: Vad har hänt med James?

**Kapitel 2: Vad har hänt med James?**

Efter James och Lily hade fått sitt pergament så tänkte _"Godrics Hollow nr 1"_ och huset ploppade upp, det sade adjö till Sirius och Remus och gick in i huset.

Efter James och Lily hade gått in, så gjorde Remus samma procedur och fick huset att ploppa upp.

Sirius och Remus bestämde säg för att ta en drink på den Läckande kitteln, så det spöktransfererade sig dit, där satt det och tänkte på glada minnen och hyllade sin hjälte och vän Peter.

Dagen efter så fanns det en stor rubrik om Peters död, det hyllade honom stort som en hjälte han fick till och med en Merlinorder av andra graden.

Efter denna tragiska händelse flöt tiden på. James jobbade som en Auror och hade mycket att göra medan Lily var hemma och tog hand om Harry. Det fick inte så ofta så mycket besök, för det vågade inte ge ut sin adress till många med tanke på att Voldermort var efter dem.

Men varje söndag så fick det alltid besök av Sirius och ibland Remus, Peters död tog hårdast på Remus, han tyckte att det var på nått sätt hans fel. _"Varför hade han inte försökt skydda honom mer"_ var en tanke som ofta flöt i Remus huvud. Konstigt nog så pratade det aldrig om Peter, inte sen Remus och Sirius var på den Läckande kitteln. Varje gång som Sirius var där så umgicks han hela tiden med sin gudson Harry, som nu hade växt och blivit mer lik sin pappa. Medan när Remus var med så satt det bara och diskuterade det senaste nytt om kriget och James ville inte heller ta upp Peter heller.

Lily hade börjat trivas med att vara en hemmafru, hon hade jobbat som helare innan det hade varit tvungna att gömma sig. Det hade nu gått närmare åtta år sen den hemska kvällen med Peters död, och ingen mer av deras vänner hade blivit mördade. Konstigt nog hade inte Voldermort varit så aktiv sen Peters död. Nu kunde hon nog kunna gå tillbaka till jobbet och anställa en Nanna, men hon hade blivit så fäst vid Harry att hon inte kunde göra det.

Det ända problem som Lily tycke var att James alltid skulle behöva få de svåraste fallen av både Moody och Dumbledore. Hon visste att James var tillsammans med Alice, Frank och Moody, det bästa Aurorerna ministeriet hade.

**Godrics Hollow: Den 30: onde juli 1989 vid Midnatt**

Harry låg ned i sin säng men kunde inte sova han var för uppspelt, han fyllde nämligen nio år nästa dag. Visst var det spännande att fylla år, men ändå var det bästa att hans Pappa skulle komma hem han hade varit tvungen att åka till London och jobba (hade hans mamma sagt).

En annan bra sak som händer imorgon var att han skulle få ha sitt första kalas, hans mamma hade sagt att man inte fick ha kalas förrän man fyllde nio. Kort och sagt var det en jättestor dag för lilla Harry. Men nu tänkte han sova, han stängde sina smaragdgröna ögon och försökte sova.

Väggen intill hördes ett snyftande, Lily låg i sängen och grät. Imorse så hade det stort i The Daily Profet att "Den som inte får nämnas vid namn" och hans Dödsätare hade attackerat Hogsmeade, men enligt tidningen så hade ingen dött. Men Lily var ändå livrädd, för James hade varit stationerad där i en vecka nu. Han hade lovat att komma hem innan Harrys födelsedag, men än så länge hade hon inte hört nått från honom.

"Det är nog inget med honom, han blev nog bara försenad" tänkte hon samtidigt som hon torkade sina ögon och steg upp, för att se till Harry.

När hon öppnar dörren, ser hon hur lilla Harry har krupit ihop sig som en boll och håller i sitt mjukisdjur en hippogriff.

Lily bestämmer sig för att gå ned och dricka lite te och börja förbereda säg inför Harrys födelsedag, hon hade förstått att det var nått stort för honom så han skulle göra allt för att den skulle bli bra.

När hon kom ned i köket så skakade hon av köld, hon tände upp en brasa och tog upp en pergamentsrulle där det stod vilka som skulle komma:

Familjen Weasley

Familjen Longbottom

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Familjen Tonks

Hon hade frågat Dumbledore om han kunde komma men han sade att det var för mycket att göra på Hogwarts.

Hon började städa huset, hon märkte inte hur mycket tiden gick och blev förskräckt när någon tog henne på axeln, hon vände sig om och såg att det var James.

"Ååå James, har varit så orolig över dig" skriker hon och omfamnar honom.

Borta vid Kråkboet så har de redan börjat stiga upp, alla är så glada att det fick en inbjudan till Potters. Potters var en ganska känd familj, så Molly blev ganska förvånad över att det fick en inbjudan. Visst hade det varit trevligt när det har träffats, men ändå, de är ju Weasley "den fattiga familjen" det var många som tänkte så om dem.

"Mamma, när ska vi åka?" frågar Ginny sin Mamma samtidigt som hon drar i hennes klädnad.

"Vid ska vara där vid 12, Ginerva" svarar Molly lugnt.

Hos Longbottoms så låg alla och sov, iallafall tills Neville hoppade upp och ned i Frank och Alice säng klockan 7. De hade iallafall inte blivit chockade över sin inbjudan.

"Mamma, Pappa, ska vi åka nu?" skriker Neville högt

Neville var jätteglad att få träffa sin bästa vän igen, det försökte umgås så oftast som möjligt men det blev inte oftare än vid varje Orden möte, alltså ungefär 3 ggr i månaden.

Hemma hos Familjen Tonks så var det lugn och reda, i alla fall hos Andromeda och Ted, men på den bortersta våningen var det full rulla deras dotter 16-åriga dotter Nymphadora var redan uppe och satt och sjöng och drömde sig bort till en viss kille hon hoppades träffa idag.

På Grimmaldiplan nummer 12, var det ett väldigt mycket på gång, Sirius hade aldrig gått och lagt sig, han hade "bara" suttit och slagit in presenterna skulle ge till Harry. Han hade just väckt Remus så de kunde slå in sin gemensamma present till Harry som var en Comet 260. Det var mer James som hade velat ha den, men han påpekade att han ville lära sin son att rida på en kvast i sommar.

Det var nu morgon klockan var cirka halv åtta, och Harry vaknade. Han öppnade sina ögon och den synen han fick gjorde så att han fick ett stort leende på läpparna.

"Pappa" "Du är hemma" är det enda han får fram.


	3. Kapitel 3: Harrys första kalas men inte

**Kapitel 3: Harrys första kalas men inte det sista!**

"Grattis, min lilla Quidditchunge!" , säger James med en litet skratt och vänder sig om och ropar:

"Blomman, han har vaknat, kom upp med hans presenter"

James sätter sig sen ned i Harry säng och rufsar honom i håret och frågar honom:

"Hur känns det att bli nio år?"

"Det är jättekul pappa, känner mig så stor nu" säger Harry samtidigt som han ger honom en kram.

Lily kom just in och hon ler riktigt stort, hon har med sig en bricka med lite te, några mackor och en stor hög med presenter.

"Grattis Harry" säger Lily och ger Harry en kram.

Lily ställer brickan på bordet intill hans säng och ger Harry sina presenter.

I en av presenterna han får är en silvrig klädnad…

Tiden går snabbt undan för Harry medan han leker med sina nya presenter en sak han verkligen gillade var en karta som verkar visa människor. Han sitter där och stirrar på mappen, just nu så är det bara någon som heter Snape på kartan.

"Undrar vem det är" tänker han samtidigt som han studerar kartan mer. Han fick den av några som heter Tramptass, Måntand, Tagghorn och Slingersvans.

Nere i köket jobbar James och Lily på för fullt med att baka kakor och annat smått och gott.

När James är med så blir det inte så mycket gjort tycker Lily, så hon skickar upp honom till Harry, så att hon kan få något gjort.

När James kommer upp till sin sons rum så blir han verkligen glad, han leker med "Marodörkartan". James knackar lite på dörren och frågar Harry om han vill ta en tur på kvasten med sin Pappa, inget som Lily vill.

"Men det kan inte skada, han måste få åka sin första tur någon gång." tänker James.

"Det låter jätte kul pappa" svarar Harry glatt

"Ioooooo" skriker Harry när han sitter bak på James kvast, det kör ganska fort och gör en massa konster. Men James håller ändå en god koll på vad de är, så det inte hamnar utanför tomtgränsen. Han vill inte bli synlig, han vet att de är eftersökta av alla dödsätare. James känner hur vinden fläktar skönt, det känns nästan som han är tillbaka på Hogwarts.

Efter runt två timmar så begav det sig in i huset, James hade gärna åkt ett tag till. Men James vågade inte trotsa Lily, hon hade sett så rasande ut när hon hade kommit ut och sagt åt dem att komma in och byta om.

Klockan var runt 11 när James och Harry kom tillbaka in, både hade väldigt rufsigt och lika korpsvarta hår, den enda skillnaden var Harrys ögon.

"Harry, lilla du, kan du gå upp och byta om så jag kan prata med din far" säger Lily ovanligt lugnt om man tänker på hur rasande hon såg ut för ett par sekunder sen.

Hon väntar på att Harry ska gå upp. När Harry är uppe på sitt rum, drar Lily ned James i källaren och viskar "Mufliate". James ger henne ett lite kaxigt leende och säger: "Så du vill ha lite kul, innan gästerna kommer?"

Detta gör bara Lily ännu mer rasande, och när han upptäcker det är det redan för sent och hon börjar skrika åt honom:

"JAMES HUR KUNDE DU!" "EFTER DET SOM HÄNDE I HOGSMEADE!" "TÄNK OM HAN SKULLE HA KOMMIT, DU KAN INTE KLARA AV HONOM SJÄLV"

"Lugn min Blomma, vi var bara på tomgränsen vi var osynliga för alla" viskar James lugnt och försöker lugna ned Lily. Det verkar hjälpa lite, men helt plötsligt blir hon rasande igen:

"SPELAR INGEN ROLL OM NI VAR SKYDDADE!" "TÄNK OM NI INTE HAN VÄNDA OCH HAMNADE UTANFÖR TOMTGRÄNSEN" Skriker Lily och tårarna börjar rinna ned från hennes kinder.

När James ser hur Lily börjar gråta kommer han ihåg vad han hade lovat, han hade lovat henne att inte ta med Harry ut. Han sveper armarna runt henne och låter hennes tårar rinna ned på hans axel och försöker trösta henne.

Samtidigt högst uppe i Harrys rum, sitter en pojke i korpsvart hår och tänker tillbaka på sin första flygtur och byter om till sin festklädnad.

I en liten by nära Godrics Hollowhar det samlas en massa människor, de väntar på att Sirius och Remus ska komma så att det kan visa vägen till Godrics Hollow. Det var tvunget att ordnas på detta sätt, för att inte någon obehörig skulle kunna hitta platsen där de bor.

När Sirius och Remus kom började de gå mot Godrics Hollow, ungefär en halvtimme senare var de framme.

Sirius gick fram till dörren som hade visat sig och knackade på, det dröjde inte lång tid innan James och Lily öppnade dörren.

Harry ligger i sin säng, han tänker fortfarande på sin första flygtur. Han hör hur det knarrar, någon kommer upp för trappan. "Har de redan kommit" tänker Harry

När han öppnar sina ögon ser han hur sin dörr öppnas och in kommer 5 personer och ropar:

"Grattis, Harry" Han känner genast igen sin bästa vän Neville, men de andra alla har rött hår och fräknar, "vem är den söta lilla flickan?" tänker han och ler mot henne och hon rodnar.

Han behöver inte tänka mer på vilka dessa rödhåriga barn är, en av det äldre rödhåriga pojkarna går fram mot honom:

"Hej jag är Fred Weasley, där är min tvillingbror George" säger han och pekar på en pojke som är en exakt kopia av han som pratar med Harry.

"Och det två andra är mina syskon Ron och Ginny" säger Fred och pekar på det två andra.

Pojken som heter Ron börjar gå i mot Harry och tar med sin syster.

"Fred, jag är gammal nog att presentera mig själv" säger Ron och flinar.

"Hej jag är Ron Weasley, trevligt att träffas har hört så mycket om dig!" säger han och sträcker fram handen till Harry, som skakar den och ger fram ett leende som skulle ha gjort hans pappa stolt.

Harry är lite fundersam, "varför vet Ron så mycket om mig". Men han bryr sig inte nåt mer om det och bestämmer sig för att hälsa på flickan:

"Hej Ginny heter du va?" "Jag är Harry Potter, men du vet väl det redan?" säger han samtidigt som han ler mot henne och räcker fram handen.

"Mm" piper det från flickan samtidigt som hon skakande drar fram sin hand mot Harrys, och hennes kinder hettar till och blir lika röda som hennes hår.

"Harry vad är detta för något?" hörs en av tvillingarnas röst och pekar på en låda

"Åh det är bara mina skämtartiklar jag fick av Pappa idag, har mer i källan men mamma gillar inte att jag leker med dem" svarar Harry glatt och öppnar lådan och visar var det innehåller, men han gömmer snabbt sin karta den vill han inte visa än.

Ron tappar hakan när han ser en jättestor väggplansch med en stor bild på Ballycastle Bats, med lagets autografer. Han hör hur Neville frågar Harry om han fick träffa dem också.

"Nej fick inte följa med på matchen, mamma tyckte att jag var för liten" svarar Harry

"Wow" är det ända Ron kan få fram. Ron börjar gilla Harry, han verkar vara en trevlig person, inte som han hade tänkt sig.

"Ungar maten är serverad" hör Harry sin mamma ropa.

"Äntligen mat!" ropar Ron samtidigt som hans mage kurrar, och alla går sedan ned till matsalen för att äta maten som Lily har lagat.

Efter maten så går det in i vardagsrummet för att öppna alla presenter som Harry har fått, som ni nog kommer ihåg så hade Sirius en massa presenter så man kan säga att nästan hela vardagsrumsmattan var full med presenter. Alla presenter låg på mattan framför brasan, det var en ganska stor hög med tanke på att han var den enda som fyllde år. Neville hade firats dagen innan, men Harry hade inte varit med då.

När alla hade satt sig i soffan, så började Harry öppna sina presenter han såg snabbt ett ganska avlångt paket som han genast blev intresserad av och började dra i snörena för att få upp det. När han äntligen får upp paketet tappar han nästan sina ögon, visst hade han önskat sig en kvast men han hade aldrig trott att han skulle få det.

"Oh, det är en Comet 260 det sägs att den är riktig bra" skriker Ron upphetsat.

"Harry, det är från mig och Remus" säger Sirius och pekar på kvasten.

Harry fortsätter att öppna alla paket, av Weasleys fick han en stor påse med Berti Botts bönor för alla smaker. Resten av presenterna var mest leksaker och godis, men han fick ändå något ganska intressant av Lupin, det tyckte i alla fall Lily. Han fick "Hogwarts en Historia", det var den nya utgåvan, den som inte Lily hade.

När alla senare hade gått var Harry jättetrött och blev snabbt uppskickad på rummet för att sova, denna natt somnade han direkt och drömde om hur han var i ett stort rum och kysste en rödhårig tjej och alla hurrade


	4. Kapitel 4: ”Vad har jag gjort” Chockande

**Kapitel 4: "Vad har jag gjort" Chockande händelser under sommaren 91**

Lily hade börjat släppa tyglarna på Harry, nu fick han ständigt en massa besök oftast var det Neville och Ron som nu hade blivit riktigt goda vänner. De gick inte mer än en dag utan att de träffades, de var alltid på Godrics Hollow för att Harry fick inte lämna huset.

Även om Lily hade släppt tyglarna var hon ändå ganska hård mot Harry, han fick aldrig vara på tomten utan båda hans föräldrar. Men på något sätt lyckades ändå Harry, Neville och Ron hitta på något rackartyg, det var något James tyckte var roligt, det fick honom att tänka tillbaka på sin tid på Hogwarts.

Något som Harry tänkte på ganska ofta på var ändå den där flickan som var Rons syster, han frågade aldrig Ron om henne, men han och Neville hade börjat snackat mycket om det den senaste tiden. Idag så var det Merlindagen och Harry hade bjudit hem Ron och Neville att sova över. Det hade planerat att ha en riktigt rolig kväll, med en massa rackartyg. Men ett problem uppstod Ron, var inte ensam när han kom, han var tvungen att ta med sig sin lilla syster för att hans föräldrar hade blivit bortbjudna.

När Ron kom dit med Ginny, så fick Harry en värsta chock och började stamma lite. Ron blev ganska förvånad, Harry hade aldrig betett sig så där. När Neville kom dit, var Harry lite väl oförskämd mot honom. Ni förstår nog vad Harry hade i tankarna där, han tyckte att Neville hade svikit honom, han var ju den enda som visste vad Harry tyckte om henne. Ron blev ganska utstött samtidigt, eftersom Harry inte vågade närma sig Ginny som alltid var i närheten av Ron. Efter ett tag orkar inte Neville med Harrys oförskämdhet och ryter till:

"HARRY, VAD ÄR DET MED DIG?"

"DU SVEK MIG NEVILLE" skriker Harry tillbaka till Neville och pekar på Ginny.

Det dröjer inte mer en några sekunder innan Neville förstår och hans ursinne försvinner snabbt samtidigt som han rodnar.

"Harry, tror du jag bad Ron att hon skulle komma med?" viskar han.

"Varför annars är hon här då?" "Du skulle tycka det var ett riktigt gott skratt" svarar Harry vresigt.

"Men Harry fråga Ron?" "Föresten gillar jag henne också" svarar Neville och samtidigt rodnar han.

Harry blir helt förstummad, men hans min ändras snabbt till ett leende och säger:

"Må bäste man vinna"

Samtidigt har Ron upptäckt deras bråk och ropar:

"Vad var detta om?" Både Neville och Harry rodnar och svarar samtidigt: "Det var inget, ett litet missförstånd"

Efter denna händelse fortsätter de leka, Harry har tagit fram ett litet barn-trolldrycksset som de leker med. Det verkar fungera bra men Harry och Nevilles fruktlösa försök att hjälpa Ginny fungerar inte. Det förstör mer än hjälper och Ginny får alltid komma och hjälpa till. Nästa problem kommer upp när de ska äta, vem ska få sitta mittemot Ginny. James och Lily tyckte först att det lilla bråket var lite gulligt, men det gick snabbt i fel riktning. Det slutade med att Harry slog till Neville, det bådade inte gott för Harry. Harry var livrädd han hade aldrig sätt henne så sur ut, medan han blev dragen till köket tog James hand om Neville.

Det dröjde inte länge innan Harry kommer tillbaka in i matsalen, Harry såg nu lite skamsen ut. Han gick direkt fram till Neville och sa förlåt, han satte sig sen ned bredvid Ginny.

Resten av middagen njöts i tystnaden. Den första som bröt tystnaden var Ginny som frågade Lily:

"Fru Potter, kan jag gå från matbordet, jag behöver gå på toa"

"Visst lilla du, den ligger precis vid hörnet" svarar Lily.

Ginny reser sig upp och går mot toan, istället för att gå in på toan går hon in i köket och tar upp en spegel ur fickan. Det var ingen vanlig spegel utan en tvåvägsspegel, Ginny använde den för att nå sin bästa kompis.

"Luna" viskar hon

"Hej, Ginny" hördes det från spegeln.

"Var bara tvungen att prata med en tjej" säger Ginny till spegeln, där en blond 10 årig flicka nu syns och ser väldigt drömmande ut precis som hon sover.

"Vad har hänt" kommer det från tjejen i spegeln som tydligen heter Luna som nu ser orolig ut, hon visste att Ginny skulle till Potters. Men Lunas oroliga känsla försvinner snabbt när hon hör Ginnys svar:

"Harry"

"Vad har hänt nu då" frågar Luna som nu ser väldigt uppmärksam ut.

"Han bråkade, kändes som det handlade om mig" svarar Ginny glatt och Luna ser hur Ginnys kinder hettar till.

Senare på kvällen funderade Ron på vad bråket egentligen handlade om, men han hinner inte tänka särskilt länge, efter ungefär 30 sekunder snarkar han. Harry och Neville hade heller inga problem att somna, båda ville snabbt få börja drömma igen om en viss rödhårig flicka.

Ännu igen så drömde Harry om detta rum och kyssen med den där rödhåriga flickan som var så söt, varifrån kommer den där drömmen? Inatt hade han sett ännu lite mer, han såg Ron som såg lite förvånad ut och bredvid honom stod det en brunhårig flicka med ganska buskigt hår. Mer hann han inte se innan han vaknade, han försökte somna om igen men det gick inte klockan var redan åtta. Han bestämde sig att gå upp, när han kom ned satt redan hans mamma pappa och Ginny i matsalen och åt frukost.

När Harry kom in i matsalen såg han att Ginny hade rosenröda kinder. Han bestämde sig för att le mot henne, när han fick ett glatt leende tillbaka det kändes som om han smälte.

Han började bli rädd för vad var det han egentligen kände, började han bli sjuk, Igår hade han hamnat i slagsmål. Han var bara 11 år han var för ung för att ha en flickvän, men ändå ville han vara i närheten av henne hela tiden. Han började tänka på vad hans pappa brukade berätta om hans dagar på Hogwarts och hans jakt på Harrys mamma Lily.

Harry kändes sig inte så hungrig längre, det enda han kunde tänka på var Ginny. Han bestämde sig för att bara ta någon korv och snabbt gå upp till sitt rum. När han hade ätit upp gick han upp till sovrummet samtidigt kom Ron upp.

När alla hade ätit upp var det dags för gästerna att åka hem. Den första var Fru Weasley som kom ganska snabbt och hämtade hennes dotter och son, kändes som om hon verkligen hade saknat dem. Det tog en ganska lång tid innan Alice Longbottom kom, Lily hade börjat oroa sig. Men vid ungefär vid 12 när Lily hade börjat med lunchen kom Alice. Vi den tidpunkten hade Harry kommit ut från sitt rum, efter en massa tjat från Neville.

Eftersom Alice och Lily är goda vänner stannade de över på lunchen, det ledde till att Neville och Harry fick lite mer tid över. Harry frågade Neville om han ville hänga med ned till källaren, han hade bestämt sig för att fråga om känslan som han hade haft. Han kunde bara inte hålla det inom säg, han började redan bli galen.

"Neville, när du ser på Ginny känns det som du smälter och kan göra vad som helst för henne" frågar Harry nervöst

"Harry, nej… nej inget av båda har jag känt, varför undrar du?", svarar Neville som nu har blivit nervös pga. av frågan som Harry ställde.

"Neville, detta stanna mellan oss?" Neville nickar med huvudet och Harry fortsätter:

"Enda sen Ginny kom hit har jag blivit dragen till henne, kan inte göra något åt det… du såg vad som hände igår… slog till dig…" Harry tar en paus där för att tänka vidare.

" Imorse när jag gick ned till matsalen satt hon där, jag gav henne ett leende och jag fick tillbaka ett… det låter inte som ett problem? "Det kommer mer… jag blev helt förtrollad, magen hoppade och jag skulle i denna stund kunnat göra vad som helst" babblar Harry på lite ängsligt. Innan Neville hinner säga något så babblar Harry vidare:

"Om jag hade frågat Pappa hade han sagt kärlek… för det är så han har beskrivit hur han känner för mamma" " Men… merlinskägg… jag är bara 11 år… jag kan inte vara kär… eller?"

Neville hinner inte svara för hans mamma ropar att det ska åka hem.

När Neville senare har gått ligger Harry uppe på sin säng och tänker på vad som har hänt honom, han fick inte ut nått av Neville han som hade hoppats på att Neville kunde veta något.

"Vad har jag gjort?" tänker Harry, gårdagens minne började sakta sippra bort från hans minne och han somnade.

Senare på kvällen när Lily tittar in ser hon hur Harry har somnat med kläderna på. Hon tar varsamt upp honom och byter kläder på honom med en viftning av hennes trollspö.

När hon är klar lägger hon ned honom igen och bäddar sängen.

"God natt och sov gott Harry lilla du!" säger Lily samtidigt som hon ger honom en kyss på huvudet.


	5. Kapitel 5: Drömmen

**Kapitel 5 Drömmen**

Harry går i en ljus korridor, han känner sig sorgsen men han vet inte varför. Han har gjort något fel, han har svikit några men han kan inte veta vad. Det är ovanligt tyst där han går inga ljud alls, är det något fel En plötslig tanke ploppar upp i hans huvud, "De förlorade" han har ingen aning om vilka de är som har förlorat och i vad. Han närmar sig sitt mål, ett porträtt av en tjock dam. Han stannar framför ett porträtt, han har någon konstig känsla av att han sett porträttet förut. Men han har absolut inga tankar om vad han har sett den, han måste ha sett den på någon av bjudningarna han har varit på. Han går fram till tavlan och den frågar: "lösenord"? _"Vilket lösenord frågar hon om_**?"** tänker Harry, men samtidigt hör han ett ord i skallen: _"Quid agis_". Han bestämmer sig för att svara med det, porträttet börjar röra sig på och den tjocka damen säger: "Du får se." När hela tavlan har rört sig, ser han ett stort runt hål. Han bestämmer sig för att gå in. När han kommer in ser han ett stort rum ser ut som någon form av sällskapsrum. Rummet är inte tomt, hela rummet är helt fullt av en massa ungdomar i röda halsdukar. När det andra ser honom, börjar det hylla honom och klappa händer. Fortfarande vet inte Harry vad det som har skett. En man i flammande rött hår springer fram till honom och ropar: "Vi vann!" och samtidigt visar en silver pokal. Denna person känns bekant, men ändå har han inte någon aning om vad han har träffat denna person. Han fortsätter in i rummet, han ser en flicka med ett stort brunt hår, ganska buskigt, som har ställt sig bredvid den där pojken som pratade med Harry. Henne känner han också igen, "vad är detta för ställe", tänker han och ryser. Han går vidare längre in, han kollar ned i marken, vill inte känna igen någon mer, han förstår ej vad som händer. Men någon osynlig kraft drar upp hans huvud, han ser en flicka i runt 15 års ålder med flammande rött axellång hår. Flickan har ett stort leende, Harrys ben börjar skakar det känns som om han smälter. Nu börjar han bli riktigt orolig… han känner igen den där känslan, men "_VAR kommer den ifrån" _tänker Harry frenetiskt. Flickan är mycket närmare nu, han ser henne mycket tydligare nu. Han känner verkligen igen den där flickan. Flickan är nu bara några centimeter ifrån honom, han känner hur hon doftar en sorts blommig lukt. Ännu en gång tar denna osynliga kraft tag i honom och drar hans läppar mot hennes. Hela rummet börjar blixtra, det känns som om han svävar på rosa moln. _"Den bästa känslan i världen" _tänker han.

Alla runt honom ser väldigt glada ut, förutom en rödhårig och en svarthårig pojke som står bredvid den brunhåriga tjejen. Deras ansikten ser helt galna ut, känns som de skulle ha kunnat döda någon.

Nu flyger verkligen Harry, han svävar runt bland alla människor i rummet nu, _"har han dött"?_

Lika snabbt som han lyfte landar han, han är nu placerad bredvid den där buskhåriga tjejen. Hennes ögon är tårfyllda, men samtidigt har hon ett brett leende. Harry hör hur hon mumlar "Grattis Ginny", " Vem är Ginny" tänker han. Namnet är verkligen något han känner igen. Ännu en gång lyfter han och det sista han hör är ett jubel.

Nu är han på en kyrkogård, luften är väldigt torr. Han kollar runt det är kolsvart, men han lyckas ändå se en gravsten där det står:

**Tom Dolder 1906 +1944**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tom Gus Mervolo Dolder 1926 31 December +1997 - 31 December**

**- Vår älskade Herre -**

Han känner igen dessa namn, han känner hur pannan svider. Han kollar runt han ser hur han blir omringad av en massa svarthuvade personer. Ingen verkar märka Harry så han står kvar, han är tyst för att inte bli upptäckt. Alla de svarthuvade personerna bugar mot gravstenen. En blixt syns på himmelen och Harry ser en person stå gömd bakom de andra. De andra måste ha märkt det, för alla försvinner samtidigt i en plopp.

Nu står Harry utanför ett hus, som är helt nerbränt. Han känner hur sina ögon blir fyllda av tårar. Allt börjar sakta försvinna det enda han ser är en vit vägg. Lika snabbt blir allt svart och Harry öppnar sina ögon.

Harry reser sig upp ur sängen, han hade samma dröm igen om den där flickan. Men denna gång var det något mer, men han hade ingen aning om vad det var. Han går ner till matsalen och blir mött av båda sina föräldrar som hälsar på sin son.


	6. Kapitel 6: Döden närmar sig!

**Kapitel 6 - Döden närmar sig! **

**Den Första september 1991 **

Resten av dagen flyter på som bara den, Neville kommer på besök igen. Men Harry pratar varken om sin dröm eller om det som hände när han var där förut.

Det hade varit och besökt Diagongränden, något som Harry aldrig hade sett. Men det var bara ett kort besök, Harry fick bara köpa det han behövde till skolan. Han skulle nämligen börja på trollkarlskola i höst, han var väldigt glad över det.

När det hade kommit hem från Diagongränden, fick Neville fick han använda flampulver för att ta sig hem, något som Neville tyckte var riktigt kul. Harry gick och lade sig för att snabbt kunna få drömma sin dröm igen. Men det kom inget allt var bara blankt i Harrys hjärna. Nu var det den första september 1991 och Harry skulle få börja skolan, han var uppe redan vid sju. Nu var klockan 8 och han hade redan packat klart, han var på väg in till sina föräldrars rum för att väcka de så det skulle kunna äta. Men när han kommer in i sovrummet, är det inte där. Han tänker inte mer på det han går upp på sitt rum igen, han vet att hans mamma ropar när maten är klar.

Efter ett tag hör han hans pappa ropa med en skräck i sin röst som han aldrig hade hört.

"Lily… det är han!"

Han hörde hur det låter i trappan, och inom några sekunder öppnas Harrys dörr. Hans mamma ser livrädd ut och viskar med en lika skrämd röst som James hade.

"Vi måste iväg, han har hittat honom"

På nedre våningen är det en full fight, James försöker kämpa för att klara av Voldermort. James har problem, men han tror att kan klara av att hålla bort honom från Lily och Harry. Han ser i ögonvrån hur det smyger förbi och in i matsalen, han hör en duns och vet att det har lyckas fly. Han känner sig glad, det kommer att klara sig nu kan han dö i frid.

"**Expelliarmus**" vrålar James

"**Avada Kedavra**" skriker Voldermort

En grön stråle flyger ur Voldermorts stav medan en röd stråle flyger ur James.

Båda har skickat ut en trollformler samtidigt, James vet att han är död.

Samtidigt som James träffas av den gröna strålen träffas Voldermort av den röda.

James faller ned på marken med sina ögon öppna, Voldermorts trollstav flyger ur hans hand.

Voldermort hämtar sin trollstav och går ur huset och muttrar "Mords Morte" en stor grön dödskalle uppenbara sig över huset med en orm som tunga. Ett plopp höres och han är borta.

Borta hos Neville, sitter både Lily och Harry och skakar, de lyckades klara fly.

Första gången för Harry men fjärde för Lily, hur många gånger ska hon överleva?

Plötsligt började Lily gråta, Alice satte sig för att trösta henne.

En man med långt grått skägg kommer in i rummet och säger något tröstande till Lily men han går sen fram till Harry och säger:

"Tyvärr får du inte åka Hogwarts expressen idag, det är för osäkert"

"Du och din mamma får ta en portnyckel till skolan"

Efter han har sagt det vänder han om sig för att gå, då säger Lily något:

"Albus… ni hämtar honom?"

"Självklart Lily, begravningen håller vi imorgon"

Efter han har svarat på Lilys fråga, går han och nu ser Harry att Lily ut att mår lite bättre.

Det gör att Harry genast mår bättre, men var är hans pappa. Men när han åter kollar på sin mor förstår han…han är död.

Deras kläder är blöta, Alice lånar dem kläder tills dem kan hämta deras ägodelar.

Efter ett tag var det dags för Neville och Alice att åka till Kings Cross. Men de kunde inte vänta förens det hade kommit några vakter som kunde ta hand om Lily och Harry.

Lilys hjärna var i full gång, _varför fungerade inte skyddet?_ _Hade Sirius förrått dem?_

När vakterna hade kommit fick Lily svaret, Sirius och Remus hade blivit dödade.

Men ändå, skyddet ska ändå ha varit uppe, _"Något jag får fråga Albus sen"_ tänkte hon och lade sig ned i soffan där Harry redan låg och somnade.

Nästa gång Harry vaknade, var han inte i samma soffa han somnade i. Han reste sig i rummet och han fick en "Flashback", detta var rummet från drömmen. Han börjar känna som att han ska spy, troligen ser han ansikte grönt ut. För hans mamma ser oroligt på honom, när hon har upptäckt att han har vaknat.

"Jag kallar på Madame Pomfrey" säger hon och går iväg. Harry reser sig upp och spyr.

Harry försöker lägga sig ned igen, men han kan inta hans kropp är så stel.

Han kan inte hålla känslorna inne mer.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahrgggg" skriker han och sina ögon börjar rinna av tårar.


	7. Kapitel 7: Den sista vilan

**Kapitel 7 - Den sista vilan**

Efter en halvtimme börjar Harry lugna ned sig, han lägger sig ned och somnar snabbt. Ännu en gång drömmer den där konstiga drömmen. Denna gång är han återigen i detta vita rum, men nu ser han någon sitta bredvid honom det är en flicka med axellångt rött hår.

Nästa gång han öppnar sina ögon, är det nåns okända ansikte han ser.

Det visas sig vara Madame Pomfrey, som hans mamma skulle hämta.

"Harry lilla, mår du bättre nu?" frågar Madame Pomfrey honom.

"Bättre, fast mitt huvud känns tungt" svarar Harry med en hes viskning.

Harry får dricka en trolldryck med en äckligt gul färg. När han har fått i sig hela drycken känner han hur hela kroppen känns mycket lättare och mer avslappnad. Fast när han försöker resa sig upp ramlar han ned på golvet och svimmar.

"**Ännu en gång är han i det vita rummet, fast denna gång är han inte i en kropp. **

**Han flyter runt uppe i taket och kollar ned mot sängen. **

**Det han ser får han att flämta, han ser sig själv ligga där livlös och han har ett blixtformat ärr i pannan som lyser i en extremt blodröd färg**."

Nästa gång han vaknar är det ända han ser ett stort vitt rum. Han sätter sina skakande händer mot sin panna och han känner inget ärr och han suckar av lättnad. Bredvid Harrys säng finns en stol där en viss rödhårig kvinna sitter. Harry tror först att det är den där flickan i drömmen, men det dröjer inte länge innan han ser hennes gröna ögon. Han pustar ut det var hans mamma, han hinner inte säga nått mer. Lily ser att Harry har vaknat och reser sig upp och hämtar en flaska med en klar vätska. Hon ger flaskan till Harry som han dricker upp allt på en gång. Han känner snabbt hur den verkar, hans ögonlock känns tunga och inom några sekunder somnar han i en skön _drömlös_ sömn.

När Lily ser Harry somna börjar hon fundera, hon känner sig riktigt förstörd, hennes son ligger i "Sjukhusflygeln" och hennes man är död. Hur ska hon klara av detta, hon har ingen vänner längre, det försköt henne när hon gifte sig med James. Är några av hennes tankar som flyter runt i hennes redan överfyllda huvud.

Hon har fått en trolldryck för att kunna lugna ned sig, men den ser inte ut att fungera hon känner sig inte ett dugg lugnare. Imorgon ska det begrava James, hennes älskade man.

Samtidigt har en lång skäggig man kommit in i Sjukhusflygeln, alltjämt har inte Lily märkt av besökaren men när hon hör en mjuk harkling kollar hon snabbt upp mot den skäggiga mannen, men hon tittar snabb ned i marken.

"Albus, är det du? har ni tagit hit kropparna? säger Lily snabbt.

"Lily det är jag, vi har hämta upp kropparna och begravningen sker imorgon klockan åtta jag kommer upp och hämtar dig då, försök sova lite" svarar Professor Dumbledore lugnt.

Efter att Dumbledore har gått, bestämmer sig Lily för att sova lite hon väljer en säng bredvid Harry. Hon lägger sig ned och känner hur tröttheten tar i överhand och hon släcker ljuset i rummet och stänger sina ögonlock. Till skillnad från Harry som tog en drömlös sömndryck, drömmer Lily.

"_Lily ligger i soffan med James och myser, brasan sprakar och allt är väldigt mysigt, plötsligt hörs ett larm. James hoppar upp och kollar ut genom fönstret;_

'_Lily…han är här' är det ända James får fram, Lily hoppar snabbt upp ur soffan och springer upp för trappan. Hon hör att rusande ljud och hon ser ett flammande grönt sken. Hon springer in i barnkammaren, låser dörren och springer mot spjälsängen…_

_Ett flammande sken… sen är allt svart_**."**

Madame Pomfrey har bara Harry och Lily som patienter just nu, eftersom det andra just har anlänt och sitter i den stora salen. Det gör att hon kan lägga all kraft på Harry och Lily, nått som hon gärna vill kunna göra. Hon har redan blivit väldigt förtjust i Harry, han ser precis ut som sin far som hon fick behandla ofta. Hon är inte orolig för Harrys hälsa, även om den inte ser bra ut just nu om han har samma styrka som sin far kommer han snabbt att tillfriskna.

"Fast när det gäller Lily är det ganska mycket värre, hon ser helt förstörd ut" tänker hon och suckar. Lilys förut glänsande röda hår har mist glansen och hennes förut så glänsande ögon har också tappat glansen. Det ända man nu kan se är sorg, det hon mindes om Lily var att hon var en stark flicka. Inget av det ser hon längre hos Lily. Hon tänker göra allt som står i hennes makt för att få dem att må mycket bättre. Hon går mot fönstren och sveper med trollspöet och det stora gardiner dras över och rummet blir kolsvart, hon går sedan in i sitt rum med en massa tankar i huvudet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nere i den Stora salen har just sorteringen skett, både Neville och Ron har hamnat i Gryffindor men det hurrar inte som det andra när sorteringen är över. Båda två tänker på Harry och hur han mår, hans pappa har dött han kan inte må särskilt bra. Båda två sitter tysta och tänker på Harry när maten kommer, de tar lite mat och börjar äta.

Det blir plötsligt avbrutna av någon som börjar prata med dem:

"Hej, jag är Hermione Granger, vilka är ni?" frågar en brunhårig flicka med väldigt buskit brunt hår både Neville och Ron.

Både Ron och Neville kollar upp på henne, "vem är detta" tänker båda två.

"Hej, jag är Neville Longbottom, detta är Ronald Weasley" svarar Neville samtidigt som han pekar på Ron när han nämner hans namn.

Resten av måltiden blir lite muntrare, både Neville och Ron pratar med Hermione som visar sig vara mugglarfödd. Hon berättar att hon är lite rädd, att vara mugglarfödd i denna tid kan inte vara trevligt. Men både Ron och Neville försöker uppmuntra henne att inte tänka på det.

När alla har ätit upp, reser sig Professor Dumbledore för att hålla sit årliga efter maten tal:

"**Välkommen alla nya och välkommen tillbaka alla det gamla"** börjar han, sedan fortsätter han prata om alla det vanliga regler ingen verkar vara uppmärksamma förutom den där flickan med det buskiga håret.

Men alla blir genast mer intresserade när Dumbledores röst blir mer allvarlig:

"**Idag har det hänt nått fruktansvärt, Voldermort har äntligen hittat Potters hus, men som tur var lyckades Lily och Harry fly, men James hade inte samma tur**." säger Dumbledore, alla elever och lärare håller andan.

Dumbledore låter orden sjunka in, innan han fortsätter:

"**Som ni alla vet, var de skyddade av en hemlighets väktare vars namn vi inte känner till, på nått sätt fick Voldermort tag i honom och försökte få honom att säga platsen där de lever, men han gick inte och knäcka, det är vad vi tror iallafall**"

"**Pga. av detta blev både Sirius Black och Remus Lupin också dödade"**

"**Vi har ingen aning om hur Voldermort lyckades knäcka 'Fideleius' besvärjelsen, som ingen tidigare har lyckas knäcka. Och vi kommer anordna en begravningsceremoni för de imorgon**"

När han har avslutat detta ler han och säger:

"**Nu är ni nog trötta och ni vill väl inte missa morgondagens lektioner, dags för bädd**"

Med detta avslutar han "första dagen festen" alla reser sig upp och börjar gå mot utgången.

"Första års elever hitåt" hör Ron sin storebror Percy ropa.

Han släpar fötterna sakta ditåt, efter har hört Dumbledores tal mår han ännu sämre.

Han vaknar sakta upp ur sin dvala när en mjuk hand kramar hans axel, han vänder sig om och ser den brunhåriga flickan står där.

" Du känner Potters? man såg det på ditt ansikte" säger hon.

" Ja det gör jag" stammar Ron fram.

Hon går fram till honom och ger honom en kram och viskar:

" Det ordnar sig, det dog för nått bra"

Med detta, känner sig Ron bättre och springer till Neville och det börjar snacka en massa.

När det har kommit upp till sin sovsal, ser det ett brev adresserat till både Ron och Neville.

" _Kära Ron och Neville_

_Ni undrar nog vad Harry är, han och jag är uppe i Sjukhusflygeln._

_Harry mår inte bra, så vi tog upp honom hit för att lättare kunna hjälpa honom._

_Ni får gärna hälsa på honom imorgon men inte i kväll och vi förväntar er att närvara vid begravningen som börjar klockan 8 imorgon i den stora salen._

_Med vänliga hälsningar_

_Lily Potter_"

Detta brev får de åter att komma tillbaka till verkligheten och det bestämmer sig för att sova direkt, det säger godnatt till deras två rumskamrater: Seamus Finnigan och Dean Thomas.

Det lägger sig sedan ned i sina sängar som ligger bredvid varandra.


	8. Kapitel 8: Godrics Hollow

**Kapitel 8 - Godrics Hollow**

Morgonen därpå vaknar både Ron och Neville före alla andra. Det bestämmer sig för att besöka Harry innan det äter frukost.

När Ron och Neville kommer upp till sjukhusflygeln blir det inte insläppta av en illsken Madame Pomfrey i nattklädnad, hon mumlar nått om att det är sjuka här inne och inte får bli väckta klockan 5. Då bestämmer sig de kan lika väl äta frukost, det fanns inget annat att göra än att äta frukost. De gick ned till den stora salen för att äta sin frukost, det var knappt några där den ända det såg var Professor Dumbledore.

Inte lång tid efter Neville och Ron försökte hälsa på vaknar Lily. Hon skakar i hela kroppen, det känns som hon har upplevt sin egen död. Hon hade känt hur allt liv rusade ur hennes kropp och att ett grönt sken hade släkt hennes liv. Hon antar att det bara var en mardröm, det gröna skenet är ju vad som händer när man använder _Avada Kedavra_ förbannelsen.

Madame Pomfey rusar snabbt in i salen, som har märkt att Lily har vaknat. Hon har med sig en dryck som gör så att hennes händer slutar skaka. Madame Pomfrey hade vaknat av Lilys skrik och visste att hon hade drömt en mardröm. Lily vänder sig om och ser hennes son sussa gott i sin säng. Hon kollar upp på klockan som ligger på nattduksbordet, klockan är 05:24.

Det är ganska tidigt, men hon har tänkt att det ska hinna med att hämta sina kläder i Godrics Hollow innan begravningen. Hon bestämmer sig för att det är bra att gå upp, hon reser sig ur sängen och väcker Harry.

Harry öppnar sina ögon han känner sig helt utvilad, men det ända han ser är en massa suddiga röda streck. Någon ger honom sina glasögon, personen som står framför honom visar sig vara hans mamma. Han känner sig förvånansvärt glad, det måste vara nått med drycken han fick.

"God morgon mamma, sovit gott" säger Harry glatt och ler.

"Ja du Harry, har sovit så gott som jag kan… ska vi inte gå ned och äta?" svarar Lily sin son.

Harrys glada humör försvinner när han ser sin mammas trumpna min.

Men både Lily och Harry beger sig till den stora salen för att äta. Harry kollar runt och blir genast förtjust av Hogwarts och alla spännande tavlor och sånt.

Men Harrys min var storslagen när han kom in till den stora salen och såg det förtrollade taket, det såg ut som hans ögon skulle ploppa ut och hakan var nere i golvet.

"Harry…taket är förtrollat" säger Lily och ler när hon ser sin sons min.

"Samma sak hände när jag kom hit först" skrattar Lily och tänker tillbaka till den tiden.

"_Lily och alla andra första års elever ställer sig på led i den stora salen, Lily kollar upp. Finns det inge tak, tänker Lily skrämt. Anna som står bredvid henne skrattar och viskar_

'_Lily, Hogwarts har ett förtrollat tak!'_

'_Oj det har jag glömt bort! Jag läste ju det i 'Hogwarts en historia'!' svarar Lily "_

Lily är åter tillbaka i verkligheten men hon känner sig lite gladare, "skönt att vara tillbaka" tänker hon. De sätter sig ned på Gryffindorbordet, där nu Ron och Neville sitter ned och äter för fullt. De hälsar båda två med mat i munnen och Lily rynkar pannan åt det och häller på en massa mat på sin och Harrys tallrik. Åter igen tänker hon tillbaka på sin tid från Hogwarts:

"_Lily sätter sig bredvid Anna på Gryffindorbordet, hon är väldigt spänd det är hennes första dag som Häxa. Efter ett tag kommer Professor McGonagal, Gryffiondors föreståndare. Hon har med sig deras första Schema, Lily har först Trolldryckskonst, Trollformlerära, Lunch och på eftermiddagen har hon försvar mot Svartkonst."_

Återigen är hon tillbaka till verkligen och börjar mumsa i sig sin frukost, så här mycket har hon inte ätit på länge. Men Harry äter knappt nått, han börjar åter tänka på sina annorlunda drömmar. Den senaste drömmen såg han ett ärr på sin panna, nu känns det som något **saknas.**

"_Vad kan det vara"_ tänker Harry och stirrar på sin orörda tallrik.

Efter ett tag tar hungern tag i Harry och han börjar mumsa i sig all mat hans mor hade lagt på hans talrik. När klockan närmar sig sju reser sig Lily upp och tar med sig Harry, det måste hem för att hämta sina personliga ägodelar.

Eftersom de inte kan gå ensamma dit, får det en exkort på ungefär 10 Aurorer som de möter vid Hogsmeade. När alla är samlade tar en av Aurorna fram en stövel och precis vid 07: 10 aktiveras portnyckeln och de är på väg.

När det anländer till deras hus ser allt ut som det var när det lämnar det, innan Harry och Lily får gå in går 5 av Aurorna in. När de har kollar runt i huset släpper de in Harry och Lily, båda två springer snabbt upp till deras respektive sovrum och hämtar sina ägodelar, kläder, smycken och annat som det ville ta med. För de skulle aldrig nånsin mer få komma tillbaka dit, efter det har hämtat sina ägodelar.

Harry stannar plötsligt till när han ser den där kartan han fick i födelsedag, men nu är det ingen karta där står nu.

**Tramptass, Slingersvans, Tagghorn och Måntand**

**Beklagar din förlust.**

**James Potter, Sirius Black och Remus Lupin var bra vänner och riktigt bra Marodörer!**

Nu förstår han plötsligt… hans Pappa var en av marodörerna, han kan inte hålla tårarna inne längre. Han sätter sig ned och stor bölar…Hur ska han kunna klara sig, han saknar redan sin pappa så mycket. Visst gillar han sin mamma, men det finns mycket som hon inte förstår, han reser sig upp och packar ned kartan i sin väska.

Efter en halvtimme är Harry klar och beger sig ned till vardagsrummet där alla andra redan sitter och fikar och snackar i låg ton. Harry känner plötsligt en extrem hatkänsla växa fram. "_Hur kan de sitta och fika när HAN är död_" tänker han och tårarna börjar rinna ned från kinden. Han sätter sig ned på marken och börjar slå sina händer blodiga.

Snabbt som ögat är Lily framme och kramar om sin son och försöker trösta honom. Hon känner likadant, men hon måste vara ett föredöme. Och hon drömmer sig bort 14 år bakåt i tiden:

"_Lily sitter ned vid sjön och fundera, 'Min sista dag på Hogwarts' 'Vad ska jag göra nu' är några av hennes tankar. Hon hör hur någon närmar sig bakom henne, hon vänder sig om där står HENNES James. _

'_Hej James' säger Lily och ler._

_James säger inget utan sätter sig ned på sina knän"_

Lily vaknar upp ur sina tankar och känner sig redan mycket mer starkare. NU kan hon trösta Harry. Harry börjar genast lunga ned sig och tårarna rinner ned för Lilys rygg när han omfamnar henne.

Efter en halvtimme till, beger sig de iväg ifrån huset Aurororna förseglar huset.

När alla har tagit tag i stöveln igen, räknar de ned:

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0

När klockan slår 07:50, börjar stöveln snurra och det flyger iväg till Hogsmeade.

När det senare anländer till Hogsmeade, tar Aurorerna farväl och lämnar Harry och Lily ensamma. De börjar gå mot slottet, när klockan nästan slår åtta står det utanför den stängda dörren till den stora salen. Lily öppnar dörren med skakande händer.


	9. Kapitel 9: Vänner ännu en gång!

**Kapitel 9 - Vänner ännu en gång!**

Istället för en massa stolar och bord är hela salen full med stolar, som är placerad i en cirkel där tre kistor står i mitten. Hela salen är dekorerad i svart och med en massa glada foton på James, Sirius och Remus.

Innan Harry och Lily hinner sätta sig kommer Dumbledore fram och hälsar de välkomna och visar var det ska sitta. Det har fått hedersstolarna, eller vad man nu ska kalla dem. Deras platser är det som är närmast kistorna. Bredvid de sitter de närmaste sörjande, Familjen Tonks representerar familjen Black, Harry och Lily representerar självklart familjen Potter de är de ända levande Potters. På den andra sidan av Harry och Lily sitter Remus mamma som då representerar familjen Lupin. Resten av de cirka 500 gäster är vänner och representanter för Ministeriet.

När alla har satt sig ned, det tog ovanligt fort med tanke på att det nog är nästan 500 personer, reser sig Dumbledore för att hålla ett tal:

"**Välkommen till begravningen för James Potter, Sirius Black och Remus Lupin, de modigaste trollkarlarna i vår tid! Vi tänker börja med att det som vill hålla tal för James Potter börjar"**

"**Lily Potter vad god och stig fram för att hålla ditt tal"**

På signal från Dumbledore reser sig Lily upp och går långsamt mot talarstolen, Dumbledore går åt sidan och låter henne komma fram till talarstolen. När Lily väl är framme skakar hennes händer och gråten sitter i halsen, hon kämpar för att hålla bort tårarna och börjar sitt tal:

"**James Potter, älskade make vän och far" **mer hinner hon inte säga innan hon bryter ut i hysteriska snyftningar. Dumbledore är snabbt framme och tar tag i henne och leder henne tillbaka till sin plats, nu har också Harry börjat gråta också. Då börjar Lilys tårar blir mindre och mindre och hon börjar trösta sin son istället. "_Jag måste vara stark förr Harrys skull_" tänker Lily.

Men begravningen måste fortsätta, Dumbledore frågar ut bland folket och frågar om någon vill säga nått gott om James. En kvinna i Lilys ålder med ett smutsigt blont axellångt hår ropar ut att hon vill hålla sitt tal.

"Fru Lovegood, varsågod talarstolen är din"

Hon nickar mot Dumbledore och går fram mot talarstolen och börjar med sitt tal:

" **Jag har inte talat med James sen vi slutade Hogwarts, jag tålde honom inte där. **

**Jag var bästa kompis med Lily Evans, både hon och jag avskydde honom. **

**Men på nått sätt började Lily intressera sig i honom, det gjorde mig rasande. **

**Och i vårt sista år blev de tillsammans, och då jag bröt kontakten med Lily. **

**Det är nått jag är väldigt ledsen för, det senaste 14 åren har jag sökt bland minnena från Hogwarts för att hitta det som Lily såg hos James. Det har jag nu hittat och jag tänker visa det för er som en hyllning till James Potter!"**

Med detta tystnar hela salen och den blonda kvinnan söker bland folket och stannar när hon ser en rödhårig kvinna med smaragdgröna ögon. När deras ögon möts, brister den blonda kvinnan ut i gråt och viskar:

"**Förlåt mig Lily, förlåt**"

Men hon repar sig snabbt och tar fram ur ena fickan en liten skål, det är ett minnesåll. Hon ställer det på bordet och låter det växa upp till dess normala storlek.

"**För att visa er detta behöver jag använda mig av en massa gamla minnen**"

Efter hon har sagt det, drar hon sitt trollspö och sveper upp en silver sträng som börjar snurra. Tillslut ser man en bild forma en kupé i ett tåg:

"_Anna sitter ned i en av kupéerna till Hogwarts expressen, dörren öppnas och in kommer en 11 årig flicka med rött hår och gröna ögon. _

'_Hej jag är Lily Evans, vem är du?' säger den rödhåriga flickan._

_Anna svarar: 'Hej, jag heter Anna Parkin'_

'_Trevlig att träffas, är det ledigt här?' svarar flickan och räcker fram handen._

_Innan de hinner skaka handen, öppnas dörren och in kommer fyra 11-åriga pojkar, en har korpsvart hår och hasselfärgade ögon som är bakom ett par runda glasögon. Hans ögon upptäcker genast Lilys och ropar:_

'_Hej Evans, så vi träffas igen?'_

_Lily bara kollar argt på honom, hans ögon börjas tåras och han och hans gäng går ut ur kupén."_

När hela händelsen är färdig utspelad flyter den silvriga sträng ned i skålen och Anna ( som hon heter) börjar tala igen:

"**Detta var både min första syn av både Lily, James, Sirius, Remus och Peter. Direkt då tänkte jag aldrig på att James tårar, det är nått jag har upptäckt nu. Om man är riktigt uppmärksam ser man hur hans ögon glittrar av åtrå till Lily, nått som det tog mig över 13 år att upptäcka och Lily 7 år.** **James slutade aldrig älska Lily, även om hon avskydde honom. Det är nått som gör honom stark, han kunde vänta."**

" **Den andra händelsen jag ska visa är från vårat femte år, precis efter vår GETT prov i försvar mot Svartkonster"**

Efter hon har sagt detta sveper hon med trollspöet och sveper upp ännu ett silvrig sträng.

"_Anna, Lily och några av deras vänner sitter vid sjön och badar fötterna och kollar på Jätte Bläckfisken. Lugnet stoppas av en massa skratt, borta vid ett träd. Lily vänder sig om och hennes ögon mörknar, hon reser sig upp och går med raska steg mot pojkarna. Anna följer långsamt efter men stannar plötsligt när hon ser vilka pojkarna är. 'Potter och hans gäng' tänker Anna argt och tänker precis vända när hon hör hennes väns röst._

_Hon hör hur arg Lily låter och hur hon står skäller på Potter. Plötsligt ser hon en ändring i hans ansiktsutryck, han ser plötsligt mer mogen ut. Lily har inte lagt märke till det utan gormar vidare._

'_Du tror du är rolig' sade Lily kyligt ' Men du är en mobbande skitunge, Potter. 'Lämna honom ifred!'_

'_Jag lämnar honom ifred om du går ut med mig Evans' sade pojken med det korpsvarta håret snabbt och visar ett leende som kunde fälla nästan vilken tjej som helst._

' _Jag skulle aldrig gå ut med dig, även om det var mellan dig och jätte bläckfisken'_

_Man ser hur den svarthåriga pojkens ansikte vrider sig av sorg, han börjar nästan gråta_

_En annan av pojkarna som har också svart hår säger:_

'_Otur kompis' _

_Dessa små ord fick den andra pojkens sorg att gå bort och han flinar åter_

_Men man kan ändå se en gnutta sorg i hans ansiktsuttryck._"

När detta minne är slut ser man hur Lily rodnar och skrattar för första gången på nästan två dagar.

" **Detta är en ganska rolig händelse med tanke på hur det slutade mellan Lily och James. Men det är inte vad jag ska tala om, detta var den första gången James frågade ut Lily. Hon nekade honom ända fram till sjunde året, men ändå fortsatte han. Här ser man ännu hur god James var, han slutade inte där de flesta skulle sluta. Han var så förälskade så inget kunde stoppa honom. Men för att tala lite om Remus och Sirius stöttade det honom hela vägen fram till James fick sin _Blomma_. I detta minne såg vi hur Sirius stöttade James, även om det kanske inte såg så bra ut, hjälpte det man kunde se på James min hur glad han blev av det. Den starkaste kraften är kärleken och den hade James mycket av, det gör han till än av vår tids mäktigaste."**

Med dessa ord avslutar hon sitt tal och hela rummet brister ut i klappningar och hurrar rop, väldigt konstigt med tanke på att det var en begravning. Den som var mest högljudd var Lily, som stod upp och hurrade och klappade.

Efter detta kommer det gamla vanliga talen om hur trevliga och fina människor de var.

Tillslut avslutas allt med att man får gå fram till kistorna och lämna blommor och saker.

De första som är framme är Lily och Harry, Lily lämnar ett dussin av liljor och hans trollstav medan Harry lämnar sin mjukis hippogriff och ger han en kyss på pannan. Båda två säger "**Jag kommer att sakna dig"** och brister i gråt det går tillbaka till sina platser och sätter sig ned.

Nästa personer är Dumbledore, Andromeda och Nymphadora, Fru Lupin, Professor McGonagal och en massa andra personer. När alla har fått säga sina ord till sina käraste, tar Dumbledore sin trollstav och viftar med den och alla tre kistor stänger locket och flyger upp i luften.

Alla reser sig upp och följer efter Dumbledore som går ut från den stora salen och går mot kyrkogården. Där Filch just har grävt klart groparna, en efter en landar kistorna mjuk på sin rätta plats. Dumbledore sveper med sin trollstav och groparna är fulla och nu står det tre gravar:

**James Potter**

**1960 **

**+1 Sept. 1991**

**Älskad Make, vän och far.**

**Han fick sin Blomma tillslut!**

**Tramptass, Slingersvans och Måntand hyllar sin**

**vän Tagghorn.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sirius Black**

** 1960 **

**+1 Sept. 1991**

**Älskad vän och hjärtkrossare.**

**Tagghorn, Slingersvans och Måntand hyllar **

**Sin vän Tramptass**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remus John Lupin**

**1960 Mars 10 **

**+ 1 Sept. 1991**

**Älskad vän och son**

**Tramptass, Tagghorn och Slingersvans**

**Hyllar sin vän Måntand.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ingen hade märkt det två sista raderna som hade ploppat upp mer än Harry som torkade sina tårar. Men han var glad, även om detta hade givit mycket sorg hade hans Mor fått ut någon glädje av det.

Hon stod nu och talade med sin gamla klasskamrat Anna Parkin och hon såg så glad ut, hennes ögon hade fått tillbaka sin glans men man såg ändå sorgen.

Med detta gick Harry fram till sina vänner och började prata om skolan och ingen nämnde James mer…

När Harry hade gått fram till sina vänner får en ganska fet man fram till Lily och Anna:

"Jag är så ledsen Lily" säger den feta mannen.

" Tack Horace" svarar Lily.


	10. Kapitel 10: Hogwarts Expressen

**Kapitel 10 – Hogwarts Expressen**

Efter begravning flöt allt på som vanligt, Harry klarades igenom sitt första år på Hogwarts utan några större problem. Fast han Neville och Ron lyckades med en massa trubbel. Lily jobbade nu som lärare med Professor Flitwick. Även om Lily bevakar Harry som en hök, lyckas de ändå göra en massa fuffens. Det ger Lily lite glada tankar, han liknar verkligen James var nått hon tänkte på mycket.

Men allt som allt hade Harry ett trevlig första år på Hogwarts, han gillar förvandlingskonst väldigt mycket. Men han var inte så vidare förtjust i trollformel lära även om han var begåvad där också. Han fick mycket på påtryckningar på att hans mamma hjälpte för mycket, men det var absolut inte sant. Lily skulle aldrig fuska, hon var så perfekt. Försvar mot Svartkonst tyckte Harry var väldigt intressant, här var han också väldigt talangfull. Deras lärare Professor Lovegood var väldigt bra, hon följde inte böckerna så mycket. Men det sämsta ämnet som Harry tyckte var ändå Trolldryck konst, där hade det Professor Snape som avskydde Harry. Men som tur är skulle det inte ha honom nästa år, han hade blivit sparkad, han hade hotat några elever.

Under året som har gått, har det kommit fler och fler artiklar om Harry. Det flesta har gått så långt som det har sagt att Harry är nästa stora trollkarl och det är med stor sannolikhet att det är han som ska förgöra Voldermort. Även om det låg nått i sanningen blev det ganska jobbigt för både Lily och Harry, men mest för Lily som inte har berättat om profetian till Harry.

Detta har gjort alla flickor galna, även om han bara är 12 så svärmar alla flickor runt om honom. Han hade stora problem att kunna köpa sina skolsaker, dels hade han sina livvakter plus en hel hög med flickor.

I början hade han tyckt det var roligt, men ju längre tid det tog att komma fram blev han surare och surare. Han fick inte någon frihet, han kunde skratta sig lycklig om han fick tag i någon bok utan att be om hjälp.

Nu var han på väg till sitt andra år på Hogwarts, han åkte för första gången Hogwartsexpressen. I hans kupé satt Neville, Ron, Dean och Rons lilla syster Ginny, alla satt och snackade väldigt mycket förutom Ginny som var så tyst och hon rodnade varje gång Harry kollade på honom. Hans sommar hade inte varit så kul, han och hans mamma hade besökt hans morbror och moster. Eftersom de inte hade nått hus längre, var det tvungna att bo där hela sommaren. Varje dag hade det varit gräl och Harrys kusin Dudley var inte så trevlig mot Harry, han försökte slå Harry hela tiden.

Men som tur var skulle de inte vara tvungna att bo där nästa sommar, efter ett helt år med renovering och en massa säkerhets anordningar kunde det flytta tillbaka till Potter Gården.

Ett ställe Harry inte hade några minnen, men han tyckte det skulle vara kul att få se gården.

Harry blev uppryckt ur sina tankar av Ron som ropade "MAT TANTEN ÄR HÄR" , Harry hade lovat Ron att bjuda honom på vad som helst. Så Harry reste sig upp, eller han blev snarare dragen upp från hans plats. Både Harry och Ron öppnade kupé dörren och steg ut och han precis fram till mat tanten innan hon skulle gå vidare.

Ron får två paket choklad grodor och några kittel kakor, medan Harry tog ett paket bettie botts bönor och några kittelkakor. Harry köpte också lite av allt annat till resten av vagnen eller speciellt till Ginny, han var lite fundersam att hon har varit så tyst.

När Ron och Harry klev in i kupén var det full fart och alla satt och snackade speciellt Ginny som hade börjat prata ganska mycket med Dean. Men när Ginny såg Harry tystnade hon helt plötsligt och började rodna. Och resten av vagnen blev också jätte tyst, men Neville bröt tystnaden som vanligt.

"Pumpa Pastej, min favorit... får jag ta nått?"

Det fick alla att börja babbla och allt godis Harry hade tagit med gick åt ganska snabbt, Dean var den som roffade åt mest. Harry blängde åt honom, när Dean inte såg det och gick fram till Ginny för att erbjuda henne lite mat.

"Ginny vill ha en 'Bettie botts bönor alla smaker'?" frågade Harry och sträckte fram påsen.

Ginny som var jätte hungrig och älskade Betti botts bönor, hon gillade speciellt smaken av hallon nått som ingen gillade. Men som det var nu vågade inte Ginny öppna munnen, så hon skakade bara på huvudet samtidigt som hon rodnade.

"_Jag klarar inte av detta mer…_" tänker Ginny och reser sig upp för att leta efter Lunas kupé.

Men hon hinner inte långt fören hon ramlar över nåns fot och faller ned med huvudet före ned i Harrys knä. "_Åh nu har jag gjort bort mig_" tänker hon och rodnar ännu mer och reser sig upp och säger:

"Förlåt" till Harry och hon vänder sig om för att säga till hennes bror var hon ska, när det är sagt marscherar hon rakt ur kupén.

Samtidigt inne i Lunas Kupé

Luna sitter inne med sin mamma och sin kusin, som var en Hogwarts elev i Ravenclaw. Luna bryr sig inte det minsta om henne. Hon sitter lugnt ned och läser sin Quibbler, hennes favorit tidning.

Lunas mamma Anna sitter bredvid och snackar lugnt med Cho som är Annas systerdotter.

Luna och Cho har umgås ganska mycket när det var små, fast sen hon började Hogwarts har hon slutat umgås med Luna. Idag var ett undantag, hennes mamma hade tvingat henne att umgås med Luna. Så att Luna kunde få hjälp första skoldagen, även om Anna är med så kan hon inte hjälpa till.

Plötsligt öppnas dörren och där står Ginny Weasley andfådd och med röda kinder. Luna har inte upptäckt henne, utan det är Cho som stirrar på Ginny. Cho känner en stor ilska komma upp och är precis på väg att förhäxa henne. Men då kollar Luna upp från hennes tidning och upptäcker Ginny. Det gör att Chos ilska försvinner, det är nästan som den aldrig fanns där precis som det finns en osynlig kraft där.

"Hej Ginny" säger Luna med sin vanliga drömmande röst

"Luna kan du komma med ut" frågar Ginny med andan i halsen.

"Visst kan jag det" svarar Luna med en orolig röst.

När båda har gått ut från kupén så berättar Ginny om vilka som är med i hennes kupé, Lunas ögon ploppar nästan ur. Hon förstår varför hon är så andfådd, att sitta i samma kupé som Harry Potter är inte nått man vill. Han är riktigt stor, speciellt för Ginny som varit små förälskad i honom sen första gången hon såg honom för 3 år sen.

Luna hade också utvecklat en litet intresse för Harry, även om det stod mindre om Harry i Quibbler så stod det ändå ganska mycket om honom. Hon hade streckläst allt om honom under en hel vecka, så nu visste hon nästan allt om honom.

Men hon gillade inte honom på samma sätt som Ginny, men hon kunde ändå förstå hur Ginny kände sig. Ginnys röst avbröt Lunas tankar:

"Så Luna kan du vara snäll och följa med mig tillbaka till min kupé?"

"Självklart" säger Luna, men egentligen är det inget hon vill göra.

Luna gick först in för att säga till sin Mamma att hon följde med Ginny till henens kupé, det får Cho att resa sig upp, hon tänker att då kan hon ändå få träffa sina vänner.

Anna bara suckar och nickar, och tar upp Quibbler och börjar läsa sin mans tidning.

Tillbaka i Harrys Kupé

När Luna och Ginny och Cho når kupén där Harry sitter i, kollar Cho in och rodnar och säger sen hejdå till Ginny och Luna. När Cho har rusat iväg, går båda två in i kupén där alla sitter lugnt och snackar Harry med Neville och Dean med Ron. Rons öron är röda och hans röst är hög:

"… HON ÄR FÖR UNG" är det ända Ginny och Luna hör av denna konversation.

För när det kommer in i kupén slutar konversationen snabbt och Harry kollar lite snett på Ginny, fast samtidigt ler han. Ginny känner hur hennes knän blir svaga och hon måste sätta sig ned, fast tyvärr är det ända platserna bredvid Harry. Men Luna ordnar det snabbt och sätter sig närmast Harry.

Resten av resan gick bra, Ginny och Luna snacka lågmält hela resan och Neville och Harry snackade om vad för spratt det skulle göra. Medan Ron blängde illsket på Dean, som gjorde samma sak.

Precis innan tåget skulle stanna kom Lily in och sade åt de att klä om sig, men hon gick också fram till Harry och försökte få håret att platta till sig. Fast hon slutade snabbt och hennes ögon börjades tåra… "_Det påminner om James_" var det som hon tänkte.


	11. Kapitel 11: Harry Potter Fan Klubben

**Kapitel 11 - Harry Potter Fan Klubben**

När alla steg av tåget gick Ginny och Luna till Hagrid med resten av alla första års elever. Medan Neville, Harry, Ron och Lily tog en vagn, alla var vagnar var redan upptagna. Men när det kom in i den sista vagnen sitter det bara en person, nämligen den brunhåriga flickan som tröstade Ron förra året.

"Hej, får vi sitta här" frågar Harry, som funderar lite på vem flickan är.

När flickan ser Harry blir hennes ögon stora som tefat, nått som Harry har vant sig efter besöket i Diagongränden i somras.

"VAD STIRRAR DU PÅ? DU HAR SÄTT HONOM FÖRUT" ropar Ron illsket.

Flickans ansikte blir rött och hon ska precis börja skrika när hon upptäcker Lily.

"Hej Professor Potter!" säger flickan med en silkeslen röst och rodnar lite och tänker:

"_Inte ställa en scen inför en av lärarna_"

Efter denna händelse sitter alla tyst i vagnen och försöker få tiden att gå, Harry tagit fram sin gyllene kvick, Neville halv sover och Ron stirrar argsint på den brunhåriga flickan. Som i sin tur nonchalerar honom och läser en stor bok med texten "_Hogwarts, en historia_"

Lily sitter och skrockar, precis så här var inledning på hennes andra år.

"_Lily och Anna går ur sin kupé och letar efter sina vänner, de hittar en vagn och de går in vagnen. Precis innan vagnen ska åka, öppnas vagnens dörr och in kommer fyra pojkar i deras ålder. Dessa fyra pojkar var Marodörerna några som Lily och hennes vänner avskyr._

'_Finns det ingen annan vagn?' frågar Anna lugnt_

' _NEJ' säger Sirius självsäkert._

_Sirius var den SNYGGA och självsäkra typen, han var ganska lång och välbyggd och hade långt svart hår._

_James var den busiga typen ledaren för Marodörerna, han hade kortklippt rufsigt hår och han var också ganska välbyggd. Remus var den lugna typen, sandfärgat hår och ganska lång. Den sista av Marodörerna Peter är kort och överviktigt och bara följer efter dem._

_Lily såg snabbt att James stirrade på honom och hon öppnade sin mun för att tjafsa när James sa:_

'_Hej blomman min, hur var sommaren?' frågar James lugnt._

_Detta var inget som lugnade ned Lily, för Lily brast ut i hysteri och skulle börja skälla, när dörren öppnas ännu en gång. Professor Slughorn stiger in och genast lugnar Lily ned sig. Men inte helt lugn är hon, hon försöker få tiden att gå genom att läsa en bok. Hon öppnar sin handväska och letar efter en bok, hon suckar och kommer ihåg att den ligger i hennes skolresväska. Istället stirrar hon på James som leker med en gyllene kvick_"

Lily vaknar ur sina dagdrömmar av en duns… det var framme. Alla stiger ur vagnen och går mot slottet. När det kommer in i salen går Lily före hon ska på ett lärarmöte innan festen, Harry och det andra beger sig in i den stora salen. Även fast Ron verkade så sur på den brunhåriga flickan vill han ändå ha en plats så han kan snegla på henne. Harry skrockar och tänker på alla berättelser han har hört från sina föräldrars tid, hur James försökte få Lily att gilla honom. Men samtidigt… gillade Lily honom, det är nått Harry har fått reda på.

Även om man inte ska läsa nåns dagbok, läste Harry sin mammas. Det var under deras städning en dag på Private Drive.

När alla hade satt sig ned och alla lärarna hade kommit tillbaka från mötet, släppte Professor McGonagal in de livrädda första års eleverna. När Harry såg Ginny vinkade han och Ginny rodnande och ramlade på en liten pojke med råttfärgat hår.

Professor McGonagal tar fram en lång pergamentsrulle och börjar läsa ur den:

Andy Aggi som blev Hufflepuff sedan höll den på ett tag, men när Colin Creevys namn ropades upp sprang den där pojken som Ginny ramlade på fram till stolen. Han blev en "Gryffindor", pojken blev så exalterad att han glömde ta av sig hatten.

Resten av sorteringen flöt på… Luna sorterades in i Ravenclaw, nått som Ginny inte gillade så mycket. Men Ginny blev sorterad i Gryffindor precis som hennes bröder.

Efter alla hade ätit upp, gick alla upp till sina sovsalar Ginny kände sig ensam men blev snabbt vänner med sina klasskamrater. Harry, Ron och Neville gick inte och lade sig, det var tvungna att förbereda morgonens spratt. De skulle få Slytherins stolar att börja stäppdansa, det var nått Harry hade tränat på hela sommaren. Han hade tur att hans mamma var där så han kunde tjuvträna, utan att Ministeriet märkte att han utövade magi.

Ron och Neville hade också tränat, men det hade inte haft lika mycket tur. Deras föräldrar var mycket striktare en Lily, så deras träning till att kunna utföra en formel så att allt Slytherins färger ska bli Gryffindors inte hade gått så bra.

De hade på sig osynlighetsmanteln, och började gå ned från sin sovsal. Harry stannade plötsligt när han hörde sitt namn, det var några av flickorna från hans klass. Men han stannande inte länge för att höra vad det sa utan gick vidare. När det sen kom fram till den stora salen började det arbeta.

Harry började förvandla stolarna, trollformeln var "steppio aproximo". _Aproximo _så att förvandlingen fördröjdes. Det var själva kruxet, man behövde svänga med trollstaven på rätt sätt. Harry klarade sin del ganska bra… men Ron och Neville hade mer problem, det lyckades inte riktigt att få in formeln att grönt skulle bli rött.

På morgonen därpå vaknade Harry utvilad och redo för sin första skoldag. När han gick upp såg han att alla redan var uppstigna. Först trodde han att han var sen, men han såg på klockan att den bara var 6. Han gick långsamt upp och duschade och gjorde ordning sig, men när han kom ur sovsalen blev han stoppad av Ron som viftade med ett papper:

_**Välkomna ikväll för möte i HPFC.**_

_**Alltså Harry Potter Fan Club.**_

_**Alla elever får närvara.**_

_**Med vänlig hälsning**_

_**Cho Chang, Ordförande.**_

Harry bara gapade, han hade en egen fan club. Han hade inte trott att han var så stor, precis som sin far.

"Coolt" sa han, men det skulle han inte ha sagt för Rons ögon började bli röda.

"Varför just mig" säger Harry när han upptäcker Rons ilskna uttryck.

Men egentligen var han lite glad över att han nu hade en fanclub, han kände sig som han fick ännu en bit av sin Far. Som också hade haft en fan club, nått som hans mamma alltid hade retat hans pappa hela tiden. Men nått som gjorde det roligare var ju att James hade startade en Lily Evans fanclub också. Harry fick plötsligt en idé han ska skapa en GWFC, han vill se om det finns flera som är intresserad av henne.


	12. Kapitel 12: Marodörerna!

**Kapitel 12 – Marodörerna!**

Harry tog tag i lappen som Ron hade givit honom och kastade den i elden, konstigt nog började den inte brinna. Harry kollade snabbt på klockan, den var nästan vid sju. Harry kollade runt och såg att Ron på denna korta stund redan hamnat i bråk. Som vanligt var de den där brunhåriga flickan i klassen. Han kollade runt och upptäckte Neville som satt och flirtade med Pavati Patil, en av tjejerna i klassen. Harry ropade på Neville och han kollade upp mot Harry och flinande viskade han nått i Pavati Patils öra, hon börjar fnittra och blir rosenröd om kinderna. När Harry ser Neville resa sig upp, vänder han om sig och ropar på Ron som fortfarande bråkar. När Ron hör Harrys rop vänder han sig om och lämnar en gråtande flicka som springer upp mot tjejernas sovsalar och krockar med en förvånad Ginny.

Samtidigt som Harry steg upp vaknade Ginny som blev väckt av Jenny som var en av hennes rumskamrater. Hon kollar på klockan den är sex och rynkar pannan. Hon bestämmer sig för att hon lika väl kan stiga upp. Jenny är helt i extas hennes kinder är blossande röd, hon lämnar en lapp till Ginny:

_**Välkomna ikväll för möte i HPFC.**_

_**Alltså Harry Potter Fan Club.**_

_**Alla elever får närvara.**_

_**Med vänlig hälsning**_

_**Cho Chang, Ordförande.**_

Ginny ryser till och ger tillbaka kuvertet och säger:

"Åh var det detta som var så viktigt så du var tvungen att väcka mig" säger Ginny som försöker få sin röst stadig. "_En Harry Potter fan club, det måste jag bli medlem i_." Tänker hon samtidigt som hon ruskar på huvudet. Hon SKA inte bli medlem i någon fanclub, hon vill inte bli som alla andra flickor som svansar efter honom. Hon lämnar Jenny som inte förstår vad som har hänt och går in i duschen. Jenny som blev lite besviken av Ginnys beteende, "_Vem vill inte träffa Harry Potter_" tänker hon och stoppar hastigt ned kuvertet i fickan. Jenny bestämmer sig för att vänta på Ginny och de andra i sällskapsrummet och går ut från rummet.

Åter tillbaka till Harry, de har just anlänt till den stora salen. Och till deras förtjusning är hela Slytherin bordet fullt. Harry kollar runt på lärarbordet och ser sin mamma, men bredvid henne sitter en fetlagd man med knappt nått hår på skallen och med ett blont mustache. "_Det måste vara den nya trolldrycksläraren_" tänker Harry samtidigt som han sätter sig ned vid gryffindorbordet. På hans vanliga plats med Ron åt höger och Neville åt vänster.

Plötsligt hördes ett högt kras, Harry vänder sig om för att se om nått har hänt vid Slytherinbordet men där har det inte hänt nått.

När han åter vänder sig om ser han hur Dean och Seamus har börjat bråka vid ingången till den stora salen, precis innan Dean drar sin trollstav reser sig Harry och ropar:

"**EXPELIARMUS**" och riktar sin stav mot Dean, som flyger iväg och hans stav flyger till Harrys öppna hand. Samtidigt har Neville rest sig upp och försöker snacka vett med Seamus som är helt rasande.

Plötsligt hörs en hög sträng röst:

"**Tack för hjälpen Potter, men vi lärare reder ut denna lilla dispyt**"

"Okej, Professor" säger Neville och Harry samtidigt och sätter sig ned på sina platser samtidigt som klockan slår 7. Ett högt ljud hörs från alla stolar på Slytherinbordet, och stolarna börjar genast steppdansa till en snabb ton. Ännu ett ljud hörs och alla flaggor och på bordet bli guldröda istället för grönvita. Ingen har märkt att deras klädnader också har färgat sig där det förut stod Slytherin står det Gryffindor. Hela salen bryter ut i gapskratt till och med Professor McGonagal som just skulle dra ut Dean och Seamus. Efter ett tag slutar stolarna dansa och börjar buga sig, så att alla eleverna på stolarna ramlar ned i marken.

Konstigt nog ser Slytherins föreståndare väldigt munter ut.

Till och med Lily njöt av händelsen, det fick henne att minnas sin barndom på skolan.

Efter spektaklet vid frukosten, går Harry, Ron och Neville iväg till sällskapsrummet. De hinner inte långt innan Seamus hinner upp de, för att tacka för hjälpen.

"Snyggt det där med Slytherins, undrar vem som gjorde det?" säger Seamus efter en stund. Harry spricker upp i ett leende och svarar på frågan:

"Det var vi tre som gjorde det"

Seamus gapar och skakar på huvudet:

"Deet kan inte vara ni" stammar Seamus.

När Ginny hade duschat klart och fixat håret började hon gå ned för trappan, men blev träffad av ett moln av bruna lockar. Detta moln var Hermione Granger som har tårar i ögonen, hon viskar förlåt ett till Ginny och rusar förbi henne. Ginny skakar bara på huvudet och fortsätter ned för trappan. Precis vid slutet av trappan stannar hon, hon hör Harrys röst och henens ben börjar skaka. Ginny sätter sig ned på kanten av trappan och ser ut på alla Gryffindorare.

När Ginny tillslut kommer ned till frukosten kommer hon i perfekt tid för kalabaliken.

Precis när bråket mellan Dean och Seamus startas, nått som Ginny inte vet är att bråket startades pga. av henne. Seamus tog Rons parti i bråket förgående dag mellan Dean och Ron.

Själva bråket är inget Ginny tänker på hon äter glupsk i sig sin frukost.

Men när hon ser hur Slytherinsbordets stolar börjar steppa, kan hon inte hålla sig för mun och bryter ut i gapskratt. "_Vem kan ha gjort nått så här rolig, nått tvillingarna skulle göra_" tänker Ginny och kollar bort mot de, som ser lika förvånade som resten av eleverna.

Alla runt henne stirrar på Ginny, efter ett tag börjar alla vid bordet skratta. När dansen är slut, böjer sig stolarna som i en bugning och alla slytherins ramlar ned på golvet med en duns.

Ginny har tårar i sina ögon, så här roligt har hon aldrig haft, hon fortsätter lugnt äta sin frukost. Professor McGonagal kommer fram och ger deras schema, hon har trollformelära som första lektion. Hon kollar på klockan och ser att hon kommer bli försenad till lektionen, hon reser sig hastigt och rusar ur salen. När hon kommer upp till sin sovsal märker hon att hon kollade fel på klockan, klockan är bara halv 8 inte halv nio.

Hon bestämmer sig för att skriva i sin dagbok, hon öppnar den och börjar skriva "Hej Tom". Mer hinner hon inte skriva för dörren till sovsalen öppnas och in kommer Jenny med rosenröda kinder.

Efter Harry förklarar för Seamus hur det lyckades med sitt bus, lyser Seamus upp och berömmer Harry och de andra. Efter den händelsen följer Seamus efter Harry, Ron och Neville han är som en liten hundvalp som följer efter sin mamma. Men det är inget Harry och resten tycker illa om, de tycker det är ganska kul. Cirka en vecka efter de har räddat Seamus från än rasande Dean, har Harry bestämt sig för att han också ska lämna ett avtryck som hans fader har gjort. Hela veckan lång har Harry bättrat på sig om kunskapen kring slottet, han har till och med använt hans nya exemplar av "Hogwarts en historia". Men mest har han använt sig av sin karta och sin osynlighetsmantel. Kartan var nått som han än så länge aldrig hade visat, fast manteln hade det använt massor av gånger förra året. Men nu var det dags för att visa kartan och dess krafter, Harry hade bett sina vänner att komma upp till ett av tornen.

När alla fyra samlades, började Harry förklara varför de skulle samlas här. Han började berätta om hur hans fader hade varit den största skämtaren i Hogwarts historia och att han skulle försöka följa hans fars fotspår. När han kom tillslutet tog han fram kartan och visade hur den fungerade, nått det tog ett år för honom att komma på.

Harry fortsatte berätta om vad han hade tänkt sig med denna grupp han skulle starta, han valde att behålla hans fars namn på gruppen. Det skulle kalla sig Marodörerna, deras första skämt var att spränga en tårta under ett av mötena på HPFC klubben. Skämtet var inte Harrys idé utan denna idé kom från Seamus, han hade tagit uppdraget att fixa in tårtan på mötet.

Även om deras skämt inte var så stort krävdes det väldigt mycket arbete, Ron var den som fixade en tårta. Han hade kommit väldigt bra kontakt med husalferna på skolorna, var nog för att Ron alltid besökte köket varje kväll. Medan Ron höll på med tårtan, började Neville och Harry med att undersöka vilka trollformler och förvandlingar de kunde använda.

Ännu en skärpt idé hade Seamus kläckt ut och det var att när tårtan sprängdes skulle en stor banderoll flyga ut. Det hade än så länge inte kommit på vad som skulle stå på banderollen. Men de hade bestämt att samtidigt skulle en likadan banderoll uppenbara sig i den stora salen (och den skulle vara omöjlig att trolla bort).

Det gjorde deras skämt, ännu jobbigare först och främst var det tvungna att skapa två banderoller. De behövde också klocka de så att de skulle uppenbara sig samtidigt, det var deras största problem. Men efter ett tag lyckades Harry hitta ett par trollformler som kunde fungera, då var deras största problem avklarat. Deras nästa mål var att skapa banderollerna, de var nått som Harry fick göra alldeles själv han var den ända som var så pass bra på förvandlingskonst. När Harry hade fixat banderollerna och förhäxat de så att båda var omöjliga att ta bort. Började de med att packa ned banderollerna, den första var inga problem med den stoppade de bara ned i tårtan. Senare på kvällen smög de in i den stora salen för att fästa banderollen. När det var klart, började alla fyra muttra besvärelserna för att få den att försvinna och sen återkomma vid rätt tidpunkt.


	13. Kapitel 13: Seamus Tårta

**Kapitel 13 – Seamus Tårta**

Seamus Perspektiv

Dagen för deras spratt kröp närmare, Seamus började bli nervös, men han backade inte ut. Han ville inte svika sina nya vänner, nu var det dags för Seamus att lämna tårtan som Ron just hade hämtat från sovsalen. När han var ute ur sällskapsrummet, började han känna all spänning som hade legat gömd inom honom komma upp ur huden på honom.

När klockan slog 19:50 steg Seamus in rummet där mötet skulle ordnas, han bar på tårtan med båda händerna. Även om hans händer skakade klarade han av att hålla i tårtan. När han satte ned tårtan i mitten av rummet, släppte all spänning "_Han hade klarat det"_.

Han lämnade ett kuvert som planerat vid tårtan där det stod "**Till HPFC**" på. När han har gjort det springer han iväg livrädd för att någon ska ta fast honom. Han ser inte för sig och krockar med en flicka med smutsigt blont hår. Han säger snabbt förlåt och fortsätter springa vidare, han slutar inte springa förrän han når tavlan som är ingången till Gryffindors sällskapsrum.

"_Fan… vad är lösenordet?_" tänker Seamus, han har fått en blackout. Fast han behöver inte vänta länge för inom några sekunder kommer den brunhåriga flickan fram och säger lösenordet. Seamus stiger in och upptäcker sina nyfunna vänner sitta i ett hörn och spela schack, han upptäcker också att alla flickor kollar dit bort som vanligt. Han ser Neville vinka, suckar och går mot dem.

Lunas perspektiv

Luna trivs inte i sitt elevhem, hon försöker så ofta som möjligt smita ut för att träffa Ginny. Hon och Ginny har hittat ett rum där de kan prata ostört, men det är nått konstigt med rummet det ändrar skepnad varje gång de kommer tillbaka till rummet. De gör det ganska svårt att hitta dit, men hon har lärt sig att det är en viss tavla där som hon känner igen.

Nu sitter Luna ensam i uppehålls rummet, hon och Ginny har bestämt för att gå på ett av mötena för **HPFC**. Deras första möte är idag klockan åtta, Luna väntar spänt hon vill träffa Ginny och se vilka som kommer att vara på mötet. Harry är den mest eftertraktade killen i skolan, även vissa sjätte års elever verkar ha ett intresse av honom. När klockan når kvart i åtta orkar hon inte vänta mer hon reser sig snabbt upp och ska precis gå mot portträtthålet när hennes kusin kommer fram till henne. Hon blir förvånad, hon har inte pratat med henne sen incidenten på tåget.

"Hej, ska du på mötet ikväll?" frågar Cho med en mjuk röst.

"Jag och Ginny ska dit" svarar Luna glatt.

"Kan du säga åt det andra att jag inte kan komma, har en kvarsittning hos Professor Slughorn" svarar Cho som nu rynkar pannan och ser ilsken ut.

"Visst kära Kusin, det kan jag göra" svarar Luna som ser att två av Chos vänner kommer förbi, båda två börjar fnittra och Chos ansikte blir rött. Innan Cho får ett utbrott rusar Luna ut ur rummet. Hon känner sig jätte glad nu, hon satte sin kusin på plats nu. "_Det verkar som hon inte har sagt att det är kusiner_", tänker hon glatt och börjar gå mot klassrummet där mötet ska vara. Precis när hon ska gå in rummet där mötet ska vara krockar hon med någon, pojken säger hastigt förlåt och rusar förbi. Pojken är redan borta när hon vänder sig om för att se vem det är. När hon kommer in upptäcker hon att en enda flicka är inne i rummet, flickan sitter på en stol bredvid och läser en lapp.

"Hej!" säger flickan

"Hej, Cho kan inte komma, hon har en kvarsittning hos Slughorn" säger Luna hastigt

Flickan nickar långsamt och fortsätter läsa ur brevet, Luna sätter sig vid ett bord och väntar på att Ginny ska komma.

Ginnys perspektiv

Ginny och Jenny sitter i sällskapsrummet, dem är de enda flickorna som inte stirrar mot ett av hörnen där Harrys gäng sitter. Ginny sneglar lite, men vill inte att Jenny ska upptäcka hennes intresse för Harry. Hon vet inte riktigt om Jenny gillar Harry men hon vill alltid vara nära hans gäng. De sitter och snackar om det senaste modet bland klädnaderna, Ginny som inte har så mycket pengar är inte så väl insatt. Fast ändå ha Ginny ett intresse för kläder, hon brukar kolla på kläder oftast. Men Jenny som kommer från en rik familj har ett väldigt stort intresse, hon verkar ha alla de senaste kläderna.

Efter ett tag kollar Ginny på klockan: "Fan… är den så sen" säger Ginny hastigt och reser sig upp. Samtidigt kommer en av Harrys vänner Seamus in, han är svettig och ser livrädd ut. Hon tänker inget mer på det och går ut sällskapsrummet med Jenny i släptåg. Ginny vänder sig om och skakar på huvudet och säger: "Jenny du kan inte följa med" Jenny bara flinar och går iväg.

"_Fan också, nu tror hon jag har en kille_" tänker Ginny och fortsätter hastigt gå iväg mot platsen där mötet är.

Klockan 19:59 kliver Ginny in i den övergivna lektionssalen, rummet är smyckat med en massa bilder på Harry en del av bilderna finns hennes bror med på. Hon kollar runt och upptäcker sin kompis sittandes vid ett av borden, hon kollar upp och ler. Ginny kollar vidare runt i mitten av rummet ligger en liten tårta som det står på Grattis. När alla är samlade reser sig en flicka upp och säger:

"**Välkommen till det andra mötet av HPFC! Tyvärr kunde inte vår ordförande vara med på detta möte, så jag får vikariera för henne."**

"Luna… var är din kusin?" frågar Ginny tyst

"Kvarsittning" viskar Luna.

"**Ser att vi har några nya medlemmar" **säger flickan och pekar mot bordet där Luna och Ginny sitter.Ginny presenterar sig och Luna, plötsligt hörs ett högt ljud

"**BANG!"**

Ginny vänder sig om och upptäcker att tårtan som stod i mitten av salen har exploderat. Hela rummet är täckt med vit grädde, hon kollar runt och märker att det hänger en röd banderoll i luften, med guldiga bokstäver står det: **_"TA ER I AKT, MARODÖRERNA ÄR TILLBAKA_**"

Samtidigt som Ginny läser det hör hon en hög röst säga samma sak som står på banderollen, hon vänder sig om fast det står ingen bakom henne.

Flickan som var vikarierande ordförande har blivit helt täckt med grädde, hon skriker och gråter. "_Undrar varför hon gråter, de var ju bara grädde_" tänker Ginny och ler lite. Sen ser hon hur banderollen börjar sväva och sveper sig runt ordföranden. _"Undrar vilka som är marodörerna_" tänker Ginny och kollar runt bland alla i salen. Ginny har inte upptäckt att hon också har grädde, när hon ser hur täck med grädde Luna är kan hon inte hålla för mun och börjar skratta.

Nevilles Perspektiv

När Seamus kommer in i sällskapsrummet vinkar Neville till honom att komma till deras hörn. Neville ser hur Seamus panna blänker, han flinar åt Seamus svett och skrattar högt.

" **Du gjorde det... BRA gjort KOMPIS**"

"**GRYMT JOBBAT**"

"**Gick det bra?**"

Neville känner sig lite ute, när Harry och Ron dunkar Seamus i ryggen och hyllar honom. Han upptäcker Lavender kolla bort mot honom, han blinkar åt henne och hon rodnar.

"**NEVILLE! KOMMER DU!" **ropar Harry, han vänder sig om och ser inga.

Plötsligt kommer han ihåg: "_Manteln_" han känner hur någon drar i hans klädnad.

"**BAM**" Neville ramlar ned på golvet, han känner hur manteln dras över honom och han försvann ur allas blickfång.

Alla fyra börjar långsamt gå mot utgången, Ron har lyckats övertala Fred och George att gå ur porträttet så Marodörerna kan slinka ut, (Nått som tvillingarna inte har någon aning om)

När de har slunkit förbi porträtthålet, börjar det gå mot klassrummet där mötet ska vara.

När klockan precis slår 20:00 kommer det in i salen, precis i rätt tid tårtan sprängs, precis som det har tänkt.

Neville viskar "_Renskrubba_", precis när grädden närmar sig de. Formeln har han lärt sig av sin mamma som använder den ständigt hemma. Han kollar runt och ser hur roligt de ser ut med allt grädde, ser ut precis som om de var jul.

Harrys perspektiv

Han sitter i soffan mittemot Ron, de sitter och spelar schack, som vanligt förlorar han stort. Fast han börjar bli bättre på det, det tar ett tag att bli bra på det. Han ser att Seamus har anlänt, med en svettig panna Harry flinar och ropar: "**GRYMT JOBBAT**"

Harry upptäcker att Neville känner sig ute och ska precis säga nått när Ron säger "Schackmatt" och flinar, det gör att Harry glömmer bort det ett tag och tjafsar lite med Ron.

Efter ett tag kollar Harry på sin klocka och upptäcker att de måste gå nu för att hinna, han tar fram sin mantel och säger till Ron, Seamus och Neville. Ron och Seamus hör det men Neville verkar inte höra det. Så Harry bestämmer sig för att spratt och drar med sig Seamus och Ron under manteln och smyger långsamt fram tills de är precis bakom Neville. Harry ropar då:

"**NEVILLE! KOMMER DU?**", han ser hur Neville vänder sig om och han flinar åt Nevilles förvirrade min. Ron verkar inte vara lika glad åt sprattet utan han tar tag i Nevilles krage och drar ned honom i marken och får snabbt undan honom under manteln.

Harry flinar när han ser Nevilles förvånade blick; _"_Sov du eller?" viskar Harry till Neville. Neville skakar bara på huvudet, och de börjar långsamt gå mot salen där HPFC ska vara.

De anländer precis i tid, en tredje års elev står i centrum av rummet bredvid paketet och babblar. Harry flinar när han ser att tiden är inne och helt plötslig exploderar tårtan, hela rummet blir gräddfyllt. Tack vare en snabb formel av Neville slipper det få en massa grädde på sig. Harry flinar när han ser Ginny som ser ut som en snögubbe, han börjar skratta när han ser den där tredje års eleven. Hon står i en står pöl med grädde, hela hon är täckt av ett decimeter stort lager av grädde. Harry kan inte rå för sig, han tar upp sin trollstav och viskar "_Wingardium leviosa_" och pekar på banderollen. När han har fått upp den i luften får han den sväva och landa och svepa runt tredje års eleven. Han börjar skratta ännu mer och håller på att ramla. Han vänder sig om och ser resten av sina kompisar ligga på golvet och skratta.


	14. Kapitel 14 Det Vita Rummet

**Kapitel 14 - Det Vita Rummet**

Efter deras spratt, har det blivit kändisar det tog ett tag innan alla listade ut vilka som var Marodörerna och då hade de redan gjort ett flertal spratt. Idag var det Halloween också var det första quidditch matchen och Harry var så spänd, hans första match i Gryffindor laget.

När han satt på sin kvast började han känna sig snurrig, men han tänkte inte mer på det utan han lyfte och spelet började. Det tog inte långt tid innan Harry fick tag i klonken och började susa mot motståndarnas mål. Men det tog stopp ganska tidigt en dunkar ven in i Harry och han slungade av från kvasten och dundrade ner i marken. Han kände ett ryck i naveln sen var allt kolsvart.

**31 december, 2000**

Ärret gör ont och de gör att han vaknar, han håller sina ögon stängda. Hela kroppen värker, han kan knappt röra sig. Det känns som att han har sovit i flera år, plötsligt tänker han ärr? "Jag har ju inget" Han känner med handen på pannan och upptäcker ett blixtformat ärr, han blir fundersam "_VEM är jag?_" tänker han och försöker öppna sina tunga ögonlock. Efter ett tag har han fått upp de på glänt.

Det han ser ger honom en chock, rummet där han ligger i är helt vitt han blir bländad. Allt han ser är en suddig figur av en kvinna med rött hår…

"Är jag blind" tänker han och försöker torka sig i sina ögon, fortfarande är allt suddigt.

Kvinnan som sitter vid sängen vaknar plötsligt, hon sträcker sig upp och gäspar.

Hon reser sig upp för att ge sin man en morgon kyss (Nått hon gör varje dag) innan hon går ned för att äta. När hon kommer fram till sängkanten får hon en chock. Det hon ser är nått som får henne att gråta. Hon kan inte fatta, "_Han har vaknat_" tänker hon och springer fram och ger honom en stor kram. Hon är så inne i att han är vaken att hon inte ser hans förvånade min. När hon sen bryter sig ifrån från sin man lyser hon upp av glädje, hon ger honom sina glasögon.

När han får på sig sina glasögon, kan han äntligen se. Kvinnan som kramade honom ser strålande ut axellångt rött hår och ett bländande leende. Men han kan inte komma på vem det är, hon ser precis ut som hans mamma.

"Mamma?" frågar han plötsligt och ser förbryllad ut.

Kvinnan brister plötsligt ut i gråt och springer iväg…

Ginny Potter har ingen aning om var hon är på väg mot "**KRASCH"** hon springer rakt in i en flicka med brunt buskigt hår.

"Ginny… vad har hänt?"

"Han kallade mig mamma…" snyftar Ginny

Hermione förstår ganska snabbt vad Ginny försöker säga, hon omfamnar henne och försöker trösta henne. Hermione känner sig också ledsen men ändå glad, de har inte vetat om han skulle vakna.

Ginny sätter sig ned och berättar snyftande om vad Harry sa när han vaknade. Hermione säger att han bara säkert är lite borta efter att ha sovit i tre år. Båda två går långsamt mot den stora salen och stöter på Ron precis vid ingången av den stora salen.

Hermione förklarar för Ron om vad som har hänt och han samlar ihop alla som är närvarande på slottet och skickar ned de till den stora salen. Och Professor McGonagall reser sig upp och förklarar för alla vad som har hänt.

När hon har sagt det samlas alla närstående i Professor McGonagalls rum.

Den första som säger nått är Madame Pomfrey, som föreslår att hon ska gå upp och försöka ta reda på vad han kommer ihåg eftersom hon är neutral, hon är inte släkt eller nått sånt. Hon är bara hans helare, nått som de flesta håller med om. När Madame Pomfrey ska gå ut så får hon problem att komma igenom dörren. För att en liten flicka med rött hår och gröna ögon klänger i hennes klädnad.

"Tant tant, jag inte få träffa Pappa" ropar den lilla flickan samtidigt som hon klänger sig fast i klädnaden. Tillslut kommer Ginny till undsättning och hämtar sin lilla flicka.

"Lily, va inte så oförskämd" säger Ginny och drar iväg Lily från Madame Pomfrey så att hon kan gå vidare och undersöka Harry.

Ginny är minst lika uppjagad som sin dotter, Harry har äntligen vaknat, nu kan det börja på sin familj. Nåt som Ginny har drömt om ända sen hon såg honom för 9 år sen.

Hon samlar sig för mötet med sin man, hon tar fram ett skrynkligt papper med en massa bilder som rör sig, på pappret står det:

"Daily Prophet 31 december, 1997

Mörkrets Herre Död!

Idag har det äntligen hänt det vi har väntat på i ett år, mannen som kallar sig Lord Voldermort har blivit besegrad av den sjuttonåriga trollkarlen Harry Potter. Efter att Harry Potter besegrade Lord Voldermort kollapsade han, vi vet fortfarande inte om han kommer att överleva."

Ginny kom ihåg den kvällen när Ron och Hermione kom tillbaka med en livlös Harry, Ginny var gick då sitt sjätte år på Hogwarts och Harry fick snabbt hjälp av Madame Pomfrey. Ginny som då var hög gravid höll också på att kollapsa, men hon fick snabbt hjälp och klarade av det. Men nu efter tre års av väntan hade han äntligen vaknat, "_Men han kom inte ihåg mig_" tänker Ginny och tårarna börjar rinna ned från hennes kinder.

"MAMAMA när jag får träffa Pappa?" Ginny kollar upp och ser hennes snart två åriga dotter rycka i hennes ben, plötsligt rycks hon upp ur sina tankar, "_Måste vara stark_" tänker hon samtidigt som hon tar upp sin dotter i famnen.

Samtidigt uppe i Sjukhusflygeln har Madame Pomfrey problem med att fråga ut Harry, som värkar vara helt borta och ropar efter sin döda mamma. När han tillslit förstår att hon är död brister Harry i gråt, "_Stackars pojke… vaknar upp och tror att hans mamma ska vara här_" tänker hon samtidigt som hon försöker trösta honom.

"Vet du vad du heter?" frågar hon lugnt när han har lugnat ner sig lite.

"Självklart vet jag det, jag är Harry James Potter son till James och Lily Potter" svarar han

Hon känner sig lite till bättre mods, han vet i alla fall vem han är.

"När är du född? Vad är det för år?" frågar hon vidare, bara som en säkerhet hon antar att han vet på nått sätt vilket år det är.

"Lätt det är den 31 oktober 1992 och jag är född den 31 juli 1980"

Det börjar rinna tårar ned för hennes ansikte, han tror att det är 1992. Hon kan inte riktigt förstå hur han kan tro att det är 92, det var 97 när han hamnade i koma. Hon ger Harry lite att dricka och beger sig ut från sjukhusflygeln för att förklara situationen för resten.

Ginny sitter oroligt i en fåtölj inne i McGonagalls rum, alla andra har gått upp för att äta.

Hon känner sig inte särskilt hungrig, men hon skickade med Lily för hon måste äta. Hon blundar och försöker skingra tankarna. När alla sen är tillbaka känner sig Ginny mycket bättre, men sen när Madame Pomfrey kommer in och berättar om hur Harry mår. När hon hör att han tror att det är 1992, börjar hon gråta.

Efter ett par dagar börjar Harry minnas mer, fast han berättar en massa underliga historier om att hans mamma lever och att hans pappa dog 91. Fast det är positivt nu att han känner igen Ginny, han har också börjat intresseras sig för sin dotter Lily. Efter cirka en vecka får han lämna Sjukhusflygeln och han, Ginny och Lily beger sig till Grimaldiplan där Remus har fixat i ordningen, ingen har varit där på tre år.


	15. Den andra delen: Prolog

Del 2

**Inledning: **

_Tänk om, världen hade vetat att Sirius var oskyldig? Hur hade Harrys barndom sett ut, det får ni veta i denna del av OM_

OM **"Tramptass" ?**

**Prolog: (1011 ord)**

31 Juli 1981

Det var en mörk kväll för att vara i Juli, alla i Godrics Hollow var samlade i den lokala puben för att fira _Harry Potters_ födelsedag. Många av gästerna hade inga vanliga kläder utan något som såg ut som klänningar. Fast det var det ju något speciellt över Potters, de var nått som alla i byn höll med om. Men de var inget som snackades om, eftersom de var en så pass inflytelserik familj.

Allas uppmärksamhet var ändå mot födelsedagbarnet, en liten pojke mitt korpsvart hår och smaragdgröna ögon. Bredvid honom stod hans stolta föräldrar, James och Lily Potter även om de hade ett stort leende kunde man upptäcka en liten rädsla över dem. Bredvid de stod deras närmaste vänner: Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black och Remus Lupin. Även om Lily visste det, hade hon ändå hoppas att hennes gamla vän från skolan skulle komma. Under skolan hade Lily och Anna varit bästa vänner, precis som James hade varit med Peter, Sirius och Remus. Men något hände i deras sjunde år, som gjorde att Anna och Lily slutade umgås.

Albus Dumbledore satt på en av stolarna i baren och kollade mot vännerna och kände ett sting av ledsamhet. Han var tvungen att berätta för de att nån av deras vänner var spion åt Voldermort, han kände på sig att deras vänskap inte var lika stark som under skol tiden. Han bestämde sig, det var dags att ta tjuren vid hornen och han lämnade baren.

När Peter såg sina vänners glada leende, kände han att han hade gjort fel. Men han kunde inte göra något åt det, han kände märket på vänster arm. Än så länge hade ingen misstänkt honom, något han tyckte var skönt. Men hans herre började bli otålig, han krävde mer och mer. Snart var han tvungen att ge honom vad han behövde eller dö.

Sirius kollade ned mot sin gudson, han visste att om något hände James och Lily var de han som skulle ta hand om Harry. Något han inte ville tänka på, men han lovade sig att göra allt för Harry om det hände.

Remus kände sig väldigt trött, de hade just varit fullmåne och utan sina vänner blev det värre och värre. Men han hade hört om "Wolfsbanetrolldrycken", om de blev verklighet kunde han slippa denna del av sitt liv.

James höll om sin hustru och kände sig glad, äntligen var hans vänner och familj samlad. Men han var orolig, när han hade sätt Albus ansiktsuttryck när de hälsade. Han visste att nått var pågång, hoppades bara att det inte gällde Petunia eller någon av Lilys släktingar.

Lily såg på sin son och var just i denna sekund, den lyckligaste människan någonsin. Hon lyckades ordna en födelsedag för sin son under dessa omständigheter som rådde. Hon kände en hand som klappade lätt på hennes axlar och vände sig och såg Albus Dumbledore hennes fd rektor.

James, Lily och Albus hittade en ensam och lugn plats där de kunde prata ostört. När alla var samlade vid borde harklade Albus och försökte få ut de han ville.

"James, Lily jag har fått reda på att vi har en läcka i ordern och det är troligtvis någon av era närmaste vänner"

Lily ser på sin make och ser hur hans ögon ser oförstående ut, Lily vet hur mycket hennes mans vänner betyder för honom. Hon kollar upp mot Albus och han försöker le mot henne sen lämnar han rummet, Lily vänder sig åter mot sin make.

"James, hur ska vi göra?" frågar hon sin make ängsligt

James känner sig förstummad, vem kan göra så mot honom, efter allt det har gått igenom. Han funderar lite, han har ingen aning om vem det är, han bara veta att det INTE är Sirius, han skulle aldrig komma på tanken att byta sida. Remus, han är en varulv men ändå han har inte visat nått tecken på att vilja byta sida. Han är alltid så rädd om de, när det är ute i fullmånen, DET GÅR INTE IHOP. "_Men Peter då?_" tänker James, Peter är för rädd för att göra detta. Voldermort skulle heller aldrig ha en så medioker trollkarl bland hans dödsätare.

Han kommer tillbaka ur sina tankar, när han hör Lilys ljuvliga stämma.

"Vaaa" är det ända James får fram, Lily ser orolig ut men fortsätter:

"Hur ska vi göra med detta om förrädaren?"

Efter ett tag kommer det fram till att de bästa är att konfrontera alla, Lily går ur rummet för att hämta de andra.

När Peter ser Lily komma mot honom och Remus, känner han en rädsla. Han har alltid gillat Lily, hon har alltid tyckt synd om honom. Men ändå har hon aldrig gillat honom, han kom ihåg tredje året. De året blev han förälskad i Lily, efter detta år kunde han inte hålla ögonen från henne. Det började när James började prata om henne, det var DÅ han lade märke henne. Han kände ingen känsla för James, hur han hade bettet sig mot honom. Lika bra att han dör, men det var Lily han var orolig för.

När alla var samlade, reste sig James och Lily upp och började förklara vad Albus hade berättat för de.

"Så vi har fått reda på att nån inom ordern lämnar ut information till Voldermort"

Peter ryste, han gillade inte att höra sin mästares namn.

Sirius och Remus lyssnade noga på James och Lily, men de förstod inte riktigt vad som var så viktigt, alla visste ju redan att det var det som gav information till honom.

"Men det VÄRSTA är ändå att NÅN av ER är denna uppgiftslämnare" avslutar James och hans röst är nu gråtfärdig.

Nu bröt helvetet ut, både Remus och Sirius reste sig upp samtidigt och pekade på varandra och sade: "DET ÄR DU SOM ÄR FÖRRÄDAREN" Sirius är den första som får upp trollstaven och ska precis förhäxa Remus när han hör: "_Accio trollstav_" och hans trollstav flyger ur hans hand och hamnar i Lilys utsträckta hand. Båda ser att hon är rasande och Sirius lyder henne när hon skriker: **"UT!**"


	16. Kapitel 15: SVEKET

**Kapitel 15 – SVEKET (2013 ord)**

Efter Sirius och Remus bråk, har det inte pratat mer med varandra. Peter känner sig glad över att han lyckats splittra de. Är ett av hans uppdrag han har fått av sin herre, han känner fortfarande en stygn av ledsamhet. Men han gör inte det med flit, han e TVUNGEN det är så han ser på situationen. Idag har han Sirius på besök, han måste fortsätta ligga i för att bråket ska ligga i, för han vet att de alltid har lyckats bli vänner.

När Peter drar upp Remus, ser han ett vrede lysa i Sirius ansikte och han bara håller med när Sirius häver ut sig en massa skit om Remus. Han vågar till och med späda på lite och berättar om dessa hemliga möten Remus har haft. Sirius är helt blind av raseri och går med på allt Peter säger, när han senare lämnar Peters lägenhet är han ännu argare på Remus.

Lördagen den 24:e Oktober är den dagen som James och Lily har bestämt sig att det ska kasta Fidelius förtrollningen och deras val är att Sirius som hemlighetsväktare, allt är bestämt de har pratat med Dumbledore och han har förberett allt. Dumbledore kan inte vara där, så det får bli Lily som kastar Fidelus förtrollningen.

Ungefär vid middagstid knackar det på dörren, James går och öppnar dörren och in kommer Sirius och Peter. James känner sig förbryllad, varför är Peter där, det är ju bättre ju mindre som vet vem som är hemlighetsväktaren.

"Tagghorn, tror det är bättre om Slingersvans är er Hemlighetsväktare...INGEN skulle gissa det" säger Sirius. James känner sig förbryllad, han vet inte om han litar på att Slingersvans klarar av den bördan, inte för att han skulle tjalla utan för hans egen skull. Men han låter Sirius förklara vidare hur detta ska gå till. Tillslut hämtar han ned Lily och de slutar med att Slingersvans får bli deras hemlighetsväktare.

När Sirius och Peter har gått, samtidigt som Lily nattar Harry bestämmer sig James för att skriva ned en försäkring om vem som var deras hemlighetsväktare.

Han hämtar ned sitt och Lilys testamente och lägger till ett tillägg:

TILLÄGG 1981 den 24:e oktober

Jag James Potter tillägger här, att vid vår död att SIRIUS BLACK ska vara vår sons förmyndare även OM han anklagas bära skulden till vår död, för vår hemlighetsväktare var Peter Pettigrew

undertecknat

James Potter

När Lily kommer tillbaka berättar James för henne om tillägget och ber henne ge den till deras advokat i byn och säg till honom att en Albus Dumbledore ska vara närvarande vid uppläsningen.

Lily tar pergamentet och undertecknar själv bredvid hennes mans namn. De har inte kvar James mantel, den ligger hos advokaten. Så hon får smyga sig ur huset och snabbt besöka deras advokat.

31 OKTOBER HALLOWEEN

Lily stiger upp på morgonen och känner sig riktigt glad, hon har börjat vänja sig vid att bara vara hemma. Nu kan James och hon tillbringa mer tid med Harry, hon vänder sig om pussar James och stiger upp. Hon börjar laga en sen frukost och sen väcker hon sin make och son.

Peters händer skakar, när han ser sin mästare kliva fram.

"SLINGERSVANSS har du platsen där POTTERSS befinner sig" säger Voldermort

"Ja mästare...men om jag får be, döda inte Lily" piper Peter fram och lämnar en lapp där det står

POTTERHUSET FINNS i GODRICS HOLLOW STENPLAN 1

Voldermort spöktransferar sig iväg, Peter bestämmer sig för att se hur det kommer att gå vid Godrics Hollow. Ett plopp hörs och hela huset ekar av tystnaden...

Sirius känner sig orolig, han har inte hört från Peter sen igår, han bestämmer sig för att besöka honom. När han anländer till lägenheten känner han att nått är fel, han öppnar dörren och ser hur det är helt tomt, till och med alla kläder är borta.

Det dröjer inte länge förren han kommer på vad som har hänt. "_HUR KUNDE DU GÖRA DETTA PETER_" tänker Sirius och en tår rinner ned från hans ansikte. Han vänder snabbt om och springer ned till sin motorcykel, precis när han har lyft kommer han på att han inte kan se huset. Så han får vända och åka förbi hemmet och hämta lappen Peter hade skrivit.

Vid Stenplan 1 är allt lugnt, James och Lily leker med Harry, plötsligt lägger sig en kyla över rummet och larmet går, James kollar ut i fönstret och ser fyra svarta gestalter uppenbara sig utanför hans hus.

"Lily...ta Harry upp...han kommer" viskar James förskräckt Lily verkar ha fastnat, James skriker nu:

"LILLY...HAN KOMMER, TA UPP HARRY" nu förstår Lily och hon tar upp Harry och springer upp för trappan precis då sprängs dörren och in kommer Voldermort...

Lily vänder sig om och springer upp, när hon är halvägs i trappan hör hon ett skrattande och sen hörn hon de rusande ljudet och hela nedervåningen blir upplyst av ett grönaktigt sken.

Lily känner hur tårarna rinner ned för hennes ögon, hon tänker på Anna och hur det brukade vara vänner, nu får hon aldrig träffa henne och hennes nyfödda dotter. Hon tänker inte alls på att det finns nån som har svikit henne, när hon får tillbaka sina sinnen rusar hon vidare och barrikaderar sig i Harrys sovrum. Hon lägger snabbt ned Harry i barnsängen och sedan lutar hon sig mot väggen och faller ned på marken och viskar: "_Det kommer ordna sig Harry_"

Precis då öppnas dörren med ett klick och in kommer Voldermort, hon kan se att en person står bakom honom.

"Det är bara POJKEN jag vill ha, ge mig POOJKEN så får du leva"

"INTE HARRY...INTE HARRY" skriker Lily och ställer sig framför barnsängen och hon hör en röst säga "Tokiga flicka" det är det sista hon hör, sen kommer ett rusande ljud med en grönaktigt blixt och hennes liv är släkt för evigt...

Remus sitter hemma i sin lägenhet och funderar på vad Peter har sagt, han håller med om att det är nått hemlighetsfullt över Sirius. Det späder på Remus onda tankar om att det måste vara Sirius och han har mage att anklaga honom för att vara det bara för att han är varulv. De sista får Remus och bli argare och argare. Han sluter sina ögon och försöker slappna av, men när han precis har lyckats börja slappna av hör han hur någon knackar på dörren och han hör röster.

Sirius flyger över sjöar och städer och är mer och mer orolig, är han försent eller kommer han hinna. Han har slutat försöka torka av sina tårar och nu är hela hans styre full av tårar. När han närmar sig Godrics Hollow ser han en stor rökmoln i utkanten av byn, han får hjärtklappning och hans hopp tvinar bort.

När hans mor kommer in i vardagsrummet ser Remus hur hon är tårögd. De första Remus tänker är: "vad har hänt far" men den tanken försvinner snabbt när han ser deras gäst, som visar sig vara Albus Dumbledore. Hans far är mugglare så han kan inte komma med några nyheter om hans fader, han känner sig snabbt lättad, e nog ingen fara.

När Sirius har landat, ser han hur TVÅ svarta gestalter försvinner bort i mörkret. Hans första tanke är att springa efter de, men han måste få se liken av hans ÄNDA familj. Han blir bländad när han försöker ta sig in i huset, men han lyckas tränga sig igenom elden och de första han ser är en svarhårig man ligga död på golvet. Ännu en gång börjar Sirius tårar falla, han skriker ut " FÖRLÅT MIG JAMES,JAG HAR DÖDAD DIG" "ALLT ÄR MITT FEL" , Sirius hade gärna legat kvar och blivit uppslukad av elden. Men han måste se om Lily och Harry klarade sig, vilket Sirius tror är litet.

När Remus ser Albus ledsamma ansiktsuttryck vet han att nått är allvarligt fel. Remus ögon svartnar och han känner hur han faller ned på golvet. Nästa gång han öppnar ögon ser han Albus Dumbledore i ögona. När Remus får i sig lite choklad, orkar han höra på vad Albus har att säga, men han vet redan vad som har hänt...

När Sirius kommer in i barnkammaren, ser det värst ut här, väggarna e svarta och han hör Harry skrika. Han ska precis ta upp sin gudson, men stannar när han ser Lilys döda kropp, den ligger precis bredvid Harrys spjälsäng. Hennes mun är öppen och formar ett ord, när Sirius ser detta blir han helt hysterisk och faller ned på samma plats som Lily och börjar böla.

När Hagrid springer ned för vägen i Godrics Hollow, känner han en stor sorg. När han kommer fram till de brinnande huset ser han Sirius motorcykel och bredvid den ligger en ihopknöglad lapp, där det står "_Familjen Potter finnes i Godrics Hollow, Stenplan 1_" när han har läst klart det uppenbara sig en brinnande ruin och Hagrid rusar in och precis som Sirius gjort stannar han vid James lik. Men Hagrid vet sitt uppdrag och fortsätter upp till barnkammaren, där han upptäcken en gråtande Sirius som håller om liket av Lily Potter.

"**Vad gör du här... SIRIUS**" brummar Hagrid och Sirius vänder om sitt gråtande ansikte och upptäcker Hagrid stående där. Hagrid närmar sig Sirius och försöker trösta honom. Men Sirius kan inta få fram nått. När Hagrid precis ska ta upp Harry reser sig Sirius upp och försöker stoppa honom. Han säger: "James och Lily vill att jag ska ta hand om honom" Hagrid bara knuffar bort Sirius och tar tag i Harry och börjar gå ur de brinnande rummet. Sirius följer hastigt efter honom och när det är ute ur de brinnande huset, ber Sirius om att få ta Harry med sig. Han ser att Hagrid tvivlar sen säger Hagrid: " Jag har mina order"

Sirius bara skakar på huvudet och säger: "Hagrid ta min motorcykel i allfall, jag behöver inte den längre"

När Sirius ser Hagrid flyga iväg med motorcykeln vet Sirius vad han ska göra, han måste hitta den USLA råttan.

Det är så Remus, att vi har just fått reda på att larmet hos James och Lily har gått. Vi tror det värsta, med tanke på vem som är efter de. Men Hagrid är på väg dit, för att se hur det ser ut och försöka rädda vad som kan. Plötsligt börjar ett grön sken komma upp i den öppnaspisen och Hagrids ansikte träder fram. "Professorn , Harry var den ända överlevande men hela huset var förstört, vad ska jag göra med Harry" Remus känner en liten lättnad över att Harry har överlevt, men han kan inte fatta hur, han ska precis fråga Hagrid om Voldermort när Albus börjar prata igen.

"Rubeus...ta med Harry till Private Drive imorgon vid 11 på kvällen" När Albus har sagt de sista försvinner Hagrid snabbt ur elden.

"Så nu förstår du allvaret Remus" säger Dumbledore efter en stund, han vinkar åt Mrs Lupin att gå ut ur rummet.

"Men Prof... hur kunde Harry överleva...Voldermor...t" stammar Remus

"Remus...jag är lika ovetande som dig, men det ser ut som Voldermort är försvunnen"

Hemma hos Anna Lovegood, är det lugnt alla gäster har gått efter Halloween firandet och hon har just lyckat få Luna att sova. Hennes man, sitter uppe och jobbar med hans tidning och hon kan äntligen ta det lugnt och vila upp sig. Hon sätter sig i fåtöljen närmast brasan och sätter på Wizard Wireless och hon hör att det är nyheter och ska precis stänga av när hon hör ordet Potter...

Hon kände Potters, hon VAR bästa vän med Lily Potter förrut. Hon lyssnar noggrant på vad de säger, det dröjer inte länge förren hon får höra nyheten:

"**För de nytillkomna lyssnare, kan vi berätta om att den unga pojken Harry Potter och besegrat Ni-Vet-Vem, tragiskt nog omkom hans föräldrar James och Lily Potter**"

Anna känner en klump i halsen, är Lily död, det kan inte vara sant. Hon fortsätter att lyssna och får klart att det är sanningen, hon kan inte glädjas om att Ni-Vet-Vem är borta utan tänker bara på Lily.


	17. Kapitel 16: Återkomsten

**Kapitel 16 – Återkomsten (1759 ord)**  
Sirius känner den starka stanken av Peter, han kollar upp och ser en liten grå råtta stirra skräckslaget på honom. Snabbt drar Sirius upp sin trollstav och riktar den mot råttan, inom loppet av några sekunder är råttan försvunnen och där står en skräckslagen Peter Pettigrew. Peter vänder sig snabbt om och börjar springa, in mot Londons centrum, när han plötsligt ser att han hamnat i en återvändsgränd, vänder han sig om och ropar. "**HUR KUNDE DU SIRIUS, LILY OCH JAMES**", Sirius kollar förvånat mot Peter, Sirius närmar sig Peter långsamt. Han vet att det är lönlöst för Peter, han kommer ingen vart, Sirius blockerar den ända vägen som finns, även om Peter skulle förvandla sig, skulle han inte hinna smit förbi Sirius. Sirius tar upp sin trollstav och fortsätter närma sig Peter. Peter går långsamt i sidled och långsamt tar han upp sin trollstav utan att Sirius upptäcker det. När Peter nu är framför Sirius börjar han ropa igen: "**SIRIUS HUR KUNDE DUU, JAMES OCH LILY VAR VÅRA VÄNNER"**, han riktar staven snett bakom honom. Nu har de samlas en massa människor, _"Perfekt" _, tänker Peter. _"Nu finns det vittnen_", han uttalar snabbt besvärjelsen, en stor explosion hörs. Snabbt, drar Peter kniven över sitt finger och förvandlar sig snabbt och försvinner under kalabaliken.   
**BANG!!**, Sirius hoppar till, hela gränden försvann i ett rökmoln. "_Har Peter blivit tokig_" När röken har skingrats, ser Sirius fingret, samtidigt upptäcker han Aurorerna. "**SIRIUS BLACK, GE DIG!!!"**, ropar Aurorerna samtidigt som de riktar sina trollstavar mot honom. Sirius börjar skratta, _"För första gången har han blivit lurat av Peter_", fast nu var det verkligen rejält. Han känner hur trollformlerna träffar honom, han faller som en kägla och allt blir ett mörker.   
Sirius Black öppnar sina ögon, allt är svart, _"vad är jag?"_, de dröjer inte länge förren han förstår, _"James och Lily är döda"_, _"Peter är fri"_. Han känner hur all glädje snabbt börjar rinna ur honom. _"Azkaban"_, plötsligt minns han något.   
Sirius står framför tre personer, alla ser sorgsna ut. Personen i mitten stiger fram, mannen är Bartemius Crouch, han öppnar munnen och ur munnen kommer en arg röst: "**DU ÄR DÖMD FÖR MORDET PÅ PETER PETTIGREW OCH 15 MUGGLAR OCH FÖR ATT JOBBA FÖR DU-VET-VEM"** Sirius hade inte ens fått en rättegång och kunnat få förklara att han var oskyldig. Men han känner sig ändå skyldig, "**DET VAR JAG SOM VILLE ATT PETER SKULLE BLI HEMLIGHETS VÄKTAREN**". Nu förstod han att Peter hade lurat honom att tro att det var Remus som var förrädaren. Han kände en stygn av sorg, senaste gången han såg Remus hade de inte varit på bra fot. De sista ordet som Sirius hade sagt till Remus var inge trevlig ord, nu ville Sirius ta tillbaka allt han hade sagt. Han känner kalla kårar, han hör också ekot från någon som går. "_Har Dementorer FÖTTER_" tänker Sirius plötsligt.   
Remus sitter inne på de samma kontor han besökte för en massa år sedan, när han fick tillåtelse att börja på Hogwarts och få uppleva sina sju bästa år och få träffa sina bästa vänner. Men nu var två döda och en var en förrädare, han kände sig inte så glad. Han kunde inte fatta att det var Sirius som var förrädaren, men om nu han blev fängslad och dömd till Azkaban måste han vara förrädaren. Och tillsammans med att han hade döda stackars Peter, var det inga tviviel.  
"Hm Hm" hördes det plötsligt, Remus tittade upp och såg sin förra Rektor, hans min var sorgsen. "Remus jag har bett dig komma hit för att tala om James testamente, det är något du måste veta" "Sir, måste vi verkligen ta detta nu! Det har bara gått en månad, kan jag inte få sörja längre" svarade Remus med en grötig röst, han försökte hålla rösten stadig. "Nej Remus, det är väldigt viktigt, sen behöver du inte kalla mig SIR länge, kalla mig Albus" Remus såg på Dumbledore, hans berömde blinkning med sina ögon var tillbaka, nu log han helt plötsligt. Remus reste sig upp och skulle just skälla ut sin förra rektor, när Albus visade Remus ett kuvert.   
**James och Lilys Testamente, Daterat 1980 24:e November  
**_Vi testamenterar all vår förmögenhet till vår Son Harry, men tenn-kitteln ska tillfalla Anna Parvin, men nu Lovegood. Våra Tre vänner Peter, Remus och Sirius får dela på landstället utanför Exeter,Devon._**  
TILLÄGG 1981 den 24:e oktober**_Jag James Potter tillägger här, att vid vår död att SIRIUS BLACK ska vara vår sons förmyndare även OM han anklagas bära skulden till vår död, för vår hemlighetsväktare var Peter Pettigrew.  
_  
Remus gapar stort, "_Hur kan då Sirius ge ut platsen till Voldermort_", Dumbledore tittat nyfiket på Remus. "Så nu förstår du att Sirius är oskyldig?", när Remus hör orden, förstår han, det var inte SIRIUS utan PETER. En chock sprider sig i kroppen, "Sirius är oskyldig, vad har jag gjort" utbrister Remus plötsligt. Han håller händerna framför sina ögon och tårarna rinner ned från hans kinder. Dumbledore kliver fram och försöker trösta honom, "Ingen kunde gissa att det var Peter som var hemlighetsväktaren, om de ville hålla den hemlig, kunde ingen veta det" Remus rödgråtna ögon kikar upp mot Dumbledores ansikte, han känner hur han genast mår bättre. Denna man har hjälpt honom så pass mycket, "_han är nästan som en far för mig_" tänker Remus._ "Han har ändå rätt, sluta grina och rätta till det hänt_"   
Dörren öppnas och en välkänd man med silvrigt skägg och med starka blåa ögon._ "Vad gör han här, har han kommit för att fördömma mig"_  
"Sirius, du är fri, vi vet att du är oskyldig" ropar en välkänd röst bakom den gamle mannen. Plötsligt blir allt svart, Sirius hör röster långborta, de är så tysta så han inte riktigt kan urskilja dem.   
Han öppnar sina ögon, så han svimmade, han förväntar sig se den mörka unka källaren där han spenderat sina sista dagar. Han känner igen dessa blåa skynklen, men han kan inte riktigt placerade dem. Brevid honom sitter en kvinna, _vem är det? _, han tycker han känner igen henne. Hans syn förbättras långsamt, snart känner han igen henne _Andromeda_ den ända av hans släktingar han gillar. 

"Andromeda, är det du" försöker Sirius säga, men det blir mer en viskning. Kvinnan hoppar till, ur hennes famn hoppar en liten flicka ned. "Sirius...är så glad över att träffa dig" en liten flicka med rosa hår springer fram till Sirius säng. "Nymfadora är det du?" Sirius röst är mer stadigare nu.   
Några våningar ned i den stora salen sitter Remus med Dumbledore vid lärarbordet. I hans knä sitter en ettårig pojke med en tofs av ruffsigt svarthår och ett stort blixtformat ärr i pannan. Pojken är den lilla hjälten Harry Potter, Remus känner hur alla elever stirrar på honom, för första gången på länge är han glad över att någon stirrar på honom. Han vet att det inte är för att han är en Varulv, utan för att Harry sitter i hans knä.   
"Pap..."gnyr lille Harry, pojken kollar upp i Remus ansikte och tårarna börjar rinna ned från Remus kinder, den lille pojken ser oförstående ut och börjar också gråta. Remus känner Dumbledores arm, han vänder sig om och kollar in i ögona på en av de största trollkarlar som lever. "Remus, Sirius har vaknat, ta med dig Harry och besök honom" Vid dessa ord reser sig Remus snabbt upp, lille Harry skrattar och Remus känner hur hans leende bara blir större och större.   
Sirius är ensam nu, Andromeda och Nymfadora lämnade honom just, de var tvungna att åka hem. Men han var ändå glad, de hade varit och vakat över honom i 24 timmar, det var rörande. Han hör fötter , han kollar upp och ett leende uppkommer på hans läppar. "Remus gamle vän, är du här" Remus släpper snabbt ned Harry på golvet som genast börjar kravla sig framåt till sängen, själv springer Remus snabbt fram till sängen och omfamnar sin ända vän. "Sirius förlåt, vet inte hur jag kunde misstänka dig" "Samma här Måntand, den lilla råttan var smartare en vad vi trodde" Remus kollar upp och ser hur illsken Sirius är vid tanke på Peter svek. "Siir" en liten röst från golvet skriker till, Remus kollar ned och ser hur lilla Harry har krupit fram till sängen. Remus tar upp den lilla pojken och sätter honom på sängkanten, snabbt kryper pojken fram till Sirius och slår till honom i ögat och skrattar. Remus ser hur glad Sirius blir, han känner hur hans glädje falnar, han vet inte hur deras vänskap kommer att bli nu. Han vet att Sirius ska ta hand om Harry, men han hade ändå hoppats att han skulle få vara med också. Men han kunde se hur mycket Harry tyckte om Sirius.   
I utkanten av en liten dunge i Ottery St. Catchpole , det är något speciellt med råttan. Den har ena tassen borta och den ser inte ut att må bra. Man kan verkligen undra om råttan har varit i en strid, man kan säga att den har varit. Råttan är egentligen, Peter Pettegew, förrädaren och lojal mot Voldermort. Men nu kan han inte vara på någon av sidorna, ordern är ute och letar efter honom, Voldermorts följeslagare letar också efter honom. De tror att han hade planerat Voldermorts fall, hur kan de tro att han var så modig. Råttan stannar plötsligt, om en råtta kan gråta så gråter denna rått just nu. Peter tänker tillbaka på sitt liv, han vet att han har gjort fel, "_tänk vad kärleken kan göra med en", _tänker Peter. Kommer han tvingas leva i skogen resten av sitt liv som en råtta, eller kommer han någon gång kunna få vara en människa igen. Han bryr sig egentligen inte, det finns inget kvar att leva för. Den ända person som han har älskat är död, hon kommer aldrig veta vad han kände.   
Några timmar tidigare hade en trött och sorgsen Peter kommit fram till Ottery St. Catchpole. Han hade transferats mellan olika platser och genast förvandlat sig till en råtta, han trodde att han nu var skyddad, nu kunde de nog inte hitta honom. De visste inte att han var en animagus, inte ens Mörkrets Herre visste det, de var något han var stolt över. Han kände i sina fickor, plötsligt kommer han ihåg att han hade hans herres stav. Han drar fram den och undersöker den, ett pip och ett grönt ljus. En råtta vid Peters fötter, ligger död och lealös,_ "de blir min middag_" .

"Arthur jag har hittat honom, ser ut som Scabbers har varit i bråk"


	18. Kapitel 17 : Den Nya Familjen Black

**Kapitel 17 – Den nya familjen Black! **

"Harry, dags att vakna, det är JUL, då kan man inte sova"

En nyvaken fyraåring reser sig upp ur sin säng, han blinkar till och ser sin gudfader stående vid dörren till hans dörr.

Han hoppar ned från sängen och springer fram till sin gudfader och ropar: "Presenter", gudfadern skrockar och kramar om den lilla pojken och leder ned honom till vardagsrummet där alla presenter ligger.

Harry ser presenterna och rusar fram till spisen och rotar fram presenter som är till honom. Vilket inte är så svårt, nästan alla presenter har "Harry Potter" skrivit på, Harry rotar och rotar, tillslut längs ned i högen hittar han ett avlångt paket.

Sirius sätter sig ned i fåtöljen närmast spisen och ser på hur lilla Harry öppnar sina presenter. Han känner en förvånad glad känsla denna jul, det är den fjärde julen han inte firat med James och Lily. De tre senaste jularna, har han sjunkit ned i en depression, han har låtit Remus ta hand om Harry under jularna, för han har haft svårt att ta hand om sig själv under den tiden. Fast hans humör är på topp denna jul, han har inte känt denna molnande knut som börjar komma i början av december.  
Nu har de äntligen flyttat in i huset, Grimaldiplan hans barndoms hus, som han inte har många minnen av. Men byggtrollkarlarna har skött sitt jobb, huset ser inte ut som de gjorde när han var liten. Men Blacks släktkarta är kvar, de var omöjligt att få loss den, så Sirius lät restaurera den. Han hoppas att Remus låter honom att få komma med på julmiddagen hemma hos Remus föräldrar, nu när han kände för att fira jul ville han inte fira den ensam.

En timme senare sitter båda två vid frukostbordet och husalfen Krake uppenbarade sig: "Vill husbonde ha sin frukost?"

Med Sirius glada humör, känner han sig för att vara snäll mot Krake så han svarar "Ja tack, Krake" med en väldigt civil röst. Krake försvinner med ett "**bang**" och tystnaden flyter fram i rummet

"Harry, vad säger du om jag följer med på julmiddagen hos farbror Remus?"

"JAAAA, vill gärna"

Sirius skrattar åt Harrys ordval, Harry kunde prata riktigt bra ibland men sen kunde blanda ihop de med väldigt barnsliga och oförstående ord.

"**Bang...**."

Krake var tillbaka, han hade med sig den vanliga frukosten dvs. mjölk och flingor och stekta tomater och äggröra. Krake var en ganska bra kock, nu när han hade börjat laga igen, men fortfarande hade han inte lyckats bemästra bacon. Vilket Sirius inte gillade, ibland steg han upp tidigt och stekte bacon åt sig själv och Harry.

Både Sirius och Harry började snabbt äta upp sin frukost, Harry var väldigt glupsk för sin ålder, det var svårt att kunna tro att denna spinkiga pojke kunde äta så mycket. Sirius hade mer och mer lagt märka till hur lik Harry var sin fader, de var skrämmande.

När båda två hade ätit sig mätta sisådär efter två timmar, de var perfekt timat nu hinner de precis byta om till deras finklädnader innan Remus kommer.

Harry hade än så länge inte mycket kläder, så¨de tog inte lång tid för Sirius att klä upp Harry, Harry fick en klarblå liten mantel och en siden klädnad i grön färg. Den passade perfekt till Harry, han såg nästan kunglig ut.  
Sirius fick de svårare att välja, han hade väldigt många olika klädnader, han funderade över vilka klädnader som passade till denna tillställning medan han gick upp till sitt rum.

Han öppnade sin garderob och kollade igenom alla hans klädnader, de var två rader fyllda med galgar och på varje galge hängde en klädnad. Så ni kan förstå att det inte var lätt för Sirius att välja, sen hjälpte det inte att han inte hade använt sig av en klädnad på runt två år. Nu förtiden var han mest hemma och tog hand om Harry, han hade verkligen blivit en hemma "pappa". Hans ögon fastnade på en kolsvart klädnad, han kände en sting av saknad, när han påmindes om att denna klädnad hade han köpt till James och Lilys bröllop.

"_James,vad tycker du om denna klädnad?" frågade Sirius ännu en gång, detta var nu den sjätte klädnad de tittade på. James hade redan hittat sin klädnad, men Sirius hade aldrig varit snabb på att handla kläder._

_Sirius tittade upp mot sin bästa vän, han kände sig så glad, de hade just slutat Hogwarts och nu skulle hans bästa vän gifta sig, livet var perfekt._

"_Sirius... den är lika bra som dem andra, men denna passar perfekt med ditt hår"_

"_Tagghorn, du är ett geni"  
"Jag tar denna"_

_en suck av lättnad hördes från James._

Tårarna rann ned för Sirius ansikte, han saknade sin vän fortfarande lika mycket som dagen han hittade deras lik. "**NU FÅR DET VARA NOG**" ryter Sirius, ett gällt ljud hördes från nedervåningen. "_Remus har kommit_", han tar snabbt en klädnad och går in i badrummet för att byta.

Dörren öppnas och Krake bugar sig för Remus, ett litet gällt "**Smutsigt blod**" hörs från Krakes strupe.

"Välkomen Mr Lupin, min husbonde kommer snart, var god att stiga in, något att äta?"  
"Tack, Krake, men nej tack"

Krake bugar sig för Remus och försvinner i ett "**bang**", Remus stiger in i hallen och ser att Sirius äntligen har fått Grimaldiplan att se lite trevligare. Han har minnen från skoltiden, när han och James har kommit för att hämta Sirius under loven. De var inte många goda minnen från detta huset, Remus hoppades att de nu skulle kunna få lite fler glada minnen från detta hus.

"Husbond, din smutsiga vän Remus Lupin har kommit"

"Krake...**ANVÄND INTE DETTA ORD INFÖR MIG**"  
"Ja husbond.."

Krake försvinner lika snabbt som han ankom, Sirius kollar ned på sin klädnad, plötsligt ler han. Denna klädnad hade han på Julbalen i sista året på Hogwarts, den är stilig och perfekt skuren. Med ett litet problem, färgen är vinröd, inte den vanligaste färgen att ha på sig, han kommer ihåg alla blickar han fick då.

"_Ett stort surr och häpna röster hördes när marodörerna kom in i den stora salen, med sina respektive. Även om skvallret om James och Lily hade hållit på den senaste veckan var det ingen som såg mot deras håll, alla hade sina ögon mot Sirius och Daphne, båda hade samma färger på sina klädnader och färgvalet var inte vackert, speciellt på Sirius"_

Sirius mindes speciellt att James hade tackat honom så att han slapp alla uppmärksamhet. I vanliga fall skulle James inte bry sig, men nu när nya James var här så kunde han inte tillåtas att glänsa sig i sin kändiskap, som han brukade göra.

Sirius beredde sig för att möta sin gamla vän, på något sätt var han väldigt nervös. Han gick långsamt ut ur sitt rum och gick ned för trapporna, det kändes som en evighet innan han tillslut var nere på bottenvåningen.

Remus hade hittat Harry som flög runt i sina finkläder i sin nya kvastkäpp, den var självklart en leksak. Men Harry flög så bra på denna leksak, att han snart kunde få en riktigt. Remus kunde ana att Sirius redan hade köpt honom en av de senaste som han skulle ge honom när han tyckte att Harry var redo.

När Harry upptäckte Remus vände han sin kvast och körde rakt mot Remus, han såg ansiktsuttrycket i Remus ansikte och log elakt. Precis när han skulle krocka med Remus flög han åt höger och landade brevid Remus.

"Farbror Remus...vad kul att du kommer...Sirs ska komma med...visst ska de bli kul"

"Se så Harry, jag ville föra fram den goda nyheten" skrockar Sirius när han kommer in i vardagsrummet.

"Hej Måntand, gamle vän"  
"Hoppas du tycker det är okej att jag hänger med?"

Ett leende kryper fram i Remus ansikte: "Självklart Tramptass, gamle vän"

De dröjde inte länge innan alla tre lämnade huset och klev ut i de kalla vädret. Eftersom Harry var för liten för gemensam spöktransferens, fick de ta tunnelbanan Remus hade ingen bil och Sirius hade sin motorcykel, vilket alla inte fick plats på. Harry sprang förtjust i förväg, han tyckte de var så kul att få åka tunnelbana.

"Så Sirius, kul att du ville komma, har saknat din närvaro på julafton"

"Ja vet det Remus, men har inte klarat av denna tid, efter James död, du vet hur jag värdesatta Jularna med James"

"Jo jag kommer ihåg, men tycker att det är bra att du äntligen går vidare, Sirius"  
"Så bra att du kom i år, min flickvän kommer att vara med, så nu får du äntligen träffa henne, Aidalyn, du kommer nog ihåg henne från skolan, Aidans syster"

Sirius nickar och fortsätter gå precis som han inte hörde vad Remus sade.

"Jag vill åka fram...jag vill åka fram" ropar Harry när de äntligen får stiga på tunnelbanan.

De var inte en så lång resa, de skulle nämligen till Acton Town och denna station heter Gloucester Road, så de behövde inte sätta sig ned.

När de tillslut steg av tunnelbanan och kommit upp på gatan, snön hade nu tilltagit så att det var svårt att kunna se För att inte tappa bort Harry fick både Remus och Sirius hålla fast honom, vilket inte var så pass enkelt, var som att hålla i kopplet till en stor hund.

Det var en ganska lång väg att gå från stationen, men Remus kunde vägen utantill. Han hade gått denna väg en massa gånger speciellt när han just hade flyttat dit. När han flyttade blev allt tyst och de fick honom att tänka på James och Peter, så för att försöka släppa tankarna på dem gick han ut ofta.

Efter nästan en timme var de framme, framme vid hans hus vid Lynton. De var inte ett stort hus, men de passade perfekt och han gillade att bo så pass centralt men ändå kunde han vara ensam. Alla tre klev in i värmen, tillskillnad från hallen i Grimaldiplan var denna väldigt upplyst och vackert dekorerad, Sirius tyckte de såg väldigt kvinnligt ut. Han hade ingen aning om att Remus gillade att dekorera.

"Så ni har kommit nu, hej älskling" en rödblond medelång kvinna med ganska stora armar kliver in.

Sirius ögon håller på att ramla ur "_Vad gör Aidalyn här?"_, hon upptäckers Sirius förvånade blick.

"Hej Sirius, de var längesedan"

Hon sträcker fram sin hand och Sirius skakar hennes hand och samtidigt fortsätter stirra på henne. Han förstår fortfarande varför HON är här, han trodde att hon och hennes bror avskydde honom och hans vänner.

Remus upptäcker Sirius blick, för att hindra ett bråk, bestämmer han sig för att prata med Sirius, han vet inte riktigt vad Sirius känslor är till familjen Lynch, efter allt som har hänt.

"Ursäkta oss, men jag skulle väldigt gärna vilja prata ostört med Sirius"

"Visst Älskling"

"Harry följ med in och träffa resten"

När Harry och Aidalyn hade lämnat hallen, började Remus säga något, men Sirius han före.

"**Varför sade du inte att du din nya flickvän var Aidalyn och att hon skulle vara här**" skriker Sirius, lite högljuddare än vad han hade tänkt.

"**Vad då!!!! Jag sade det till dig på vägen till tunnelbanan?**"

"De hörde jag inte...o javisst nu kommer jag ihåg, förlåt"

Remus ler stort mot sin vän, han har mer och mer blivit sig själv nu och plötsligt upptäcker han klädnaden Sirius bär och bryter ut i ett gapskratt. Han känner självklart igen denna fasansfulla fula klädnad.

Sirius förstår först inte varför Remus började skratta, men tillslut förstår han det och han börjar också att gapskratta. De dröjer inte länge innan båda har hamnat på golvet och vrider sig av skratt, precis som den gamla goda tiden på Hogwarts.

"Vad håller ni på med?" utbrister en mörk röst, Sirius reser sig långsamt upp, de tar en tid för honom att upptäcka vem denna långhåriga gestalten är.

"Aidan, gamle vän är du också här!" utbrister Sirius och kramar om sin gamle skolkamrat. Ingen av den forna rivaliteten är kvar i Sirius ansikte, Aidan känner sig genast lugnare.

"Har hört att det går bra för dig med Quidditch, du har väl fortfarande inte kommit upp i James klass"

"Nej Sirius, de är svårt att tävla med James när jag inte är jagare" skrockar Aidan till svar på Sirius fråga.

Aidan känner genast hur den tunga stenen i hjärtat försvinna, ända sen han hörde att Sirius var här hade denna sten suttit fast i hans hjärta. Han kommer ihåg den senaste gången han träffade Sirius, de var på gravplatsen i Godric Hollows.

"_'Sirius vad trevligt att träffa dig här'_

_'**VAD HAR DU FÖR RÄTT ATT VARA HÄR'** utbrister Sirius och började attackera en förvånad Aidan_

_'Lugna ned dig Sirius' utbrister Remus och försöker hålla Sirius borta från Aidan, tillslut med hjälp av Aidalyn lyckas de hålla fast Sirius  
**'DIN JÄVEL, HUR KAN DU GÖRA SÅ HÄR MOT JAMES'"**_

Aidan tänker inte påminna Sirius om denna händelse, om nu Sirius tillslut har kommit till ro med James död, ska Aidan inte förstöra det.

På kvällen går Sirius ut och tar en promenad, helt utan någon riktning, tillslut kommer han fram till en snövit kyrka. Minnen susar förbi honom, _det var där de gifte sig_, han sätter sig på soffan intill kyrkan. Han blundar och känner tårarna rinna ned för hans kinder, när han öppnar sina ögon ser han sig själv stående utanför kyrkan bredvid en rädd James. Denna syn stärker hans själ, James skulle inte vilja att han skulle vika ned sig.   
"James, jag LOVAR, jag ska bättra mig och Harry ska få höra alla våra historier och om att du älskar honom"

Sirius känner hur värmen stiger i kroppen, han tycker att han känner en varm hand på axeln, James hand, men när han vänder sig om finns ingen där...


	19. Kapitel 18: Scabbers nya liv

**Kapitel 18 – Peter alias Scabber och hans nya liv som en husråtta...  
**_  
- 1981 den 7:e November _-  
Molly Weasley sätter sig på huk för att undersöka råttan, hon ska just lyfta upp råttan när hennes man Arthur uppenbarar sig. "Ta de lugnt med Scabbers, du vet hur mycket Percy tycker om sin råtta".

När ingen ser, biter Peter sig i sin avhuggna tå, blodet forsar, nu ser den ut som den nyligen är avbiten av en råtta. Arthur blir den som tar upp Peter eller Scabbers som han nu heter.

"Det ser ut som du har haft rätt, Molly, han är skadad, vi måste nog binda om hans tass"

säger Arthur till sin make samtidigt som han smeker råttan, Peter känner sig gladare än på länge, han har någon som tycker om honom. Det känns som det var innan Lily, den fasansfulla tiden som var efter Lily vill han inte tänka på.  
När Arthur och Molly kliver in sitt hus, hördes ett skrik från övervåningen, ett barnaskrik för att vara exakt. Skriket kommer från Weasleys yngsta barn, den två månader gamla dottern Ginerva. Molly springer snabbt upp på övervåningen för att ta hand om sin dotter, medan Arthur går in i köket för att leta upp efter något att stoppa blodet från Scabbers blödande tass, men innan han hinner leta upp något att stoppa blodflödet, springer en femårig glasögon prydd rödhårig kille och ropar: "Pappa, Pappa, har du hittat Scabbers?" samtidigt drar han i faderns byxlinning. När Percy kliver in, minns Arthur första hjälpen trollformlerna som alla fick lära sig under kriget. Han viftar snabbt med sin stav, ut kommer linnen som snurrar sig snabbt runt Scabbers tass. Arthur ger den ny bandagerade råttan till Percy och säger: "Här har du Scabbers, han har varit i bråk och är ny skadad, så du får ta det lugnt med honom"

_- 1982 den 22:a Augusti -_  
Den nu sexåriga Percy vaknar upp, han sätter på sig sina glasögon och stiger upp Plötsligt hörs ett litet pip från pojkens nattduksbordet, där sitter en stor fet råtta i en bur. Om man undersöker råttan närmare, ser man att på råttans framtass saknar en tå.

"Scabbers är du fortfarande hungrig, jag gav dig ju mat innan jag gick och lade mig" säger Percy och häller torrfoder ned i matskålen. Om man inte visste bättre skulle man kunna tro att råttan såg besviken ut. Just denna råtta var en väldigt bortskämt råtta och inte heller en helt vanlig råtta, denna råtta var nämligen en animagus, en trollkarl som kan förvandla sig till ett djur. Denna trollkarl var en efterlyst brottsling vid namn Peter Pettigrew, han var efterlyst för mordet på 19 mugglare, samt förräderi, därför levde han som en råtta som kallades Scabbers.

Den lilla pojken var väldigt glad idag, de var nämligen hans födelsedag. Han öppnade buren och tog med sig råttan och gick ned för att äta sin födelsedags frukost.

"Percy lilla gubben, måste du ha med dig Scabbers överallt?"

Pojken gör en min åt sin mamma och sätter sig bredvid sina två yngre bröder, som är tvillingar. De två tvillingarna flinar elakt åt sin äldre bror när han sätter sig ned på stolen, först verkar det inte hända något speciellt, men efter en stund flyger Percy upp ur sin stol och samtidigt tappar han Scabbers som flyger ut över rummet och träffar Percys yngre syster rakt på pannan. Som tur är blev det ingen större skada, den lilla flickan bara flinar åt sina äldre bröder och fnittrar glatt.

Percy vänder sig mot tvillingarna och ska just börja skälla på de, när en mörk skugga uppenbarar sig. "**FRED OCH GEORGE, VAD TÄNKTE NI PÅ, TÄNK OM NI HADE SKADAT GINNY" **Skuggan tillhörde deras fader Arthur som just hade klivit in i köket i lagom tid för att se tvillingarnas spratt.

_- 1982 den 1.a September -_

Denna dag var en spännande dag för familjen Weasley, hela familjen var samlade inklusive Scabbers som satt i Percys famn. Idag skulle den äldsta sonen Bill börja på Hogwarts, som är en av de bästa skolan för trollkarlar och Häxor, både Arthur och Molly hade gått där. Alla var väldigt glada och samtidigt ledsna, alla kanske förutom Ginny, hon var fortfarande bara ett år och kanske inte riktigt förstod vad som innebar att Bill skulle till Hogwarts. Till och med Scabbers såg både ledsen och glad ut, det var lilla Ron som påpekade det, när råttan försökte gömma sig i en av Bills väskor. Men de var ingen som trodde att råttan verkligen ville följa med till Hogwarts. De flesta trodde på idéen Charlie kom med, vilket var att Scabbers letade efter något nytt ställe att sova på. Scabbers brukade sova hela dagarna, därför trodde alla på Charlies idé.

Men sanningen var precis de Ron sade, Peter hade börjat tröttna lite på Ottery St. Catchpole. Han hade undersökt varje dunge, men oftast blev han buren runt av Percy hela tiden. Peter hade försökt beräkna hur många år de var kvar tills Percy skulle till Hogwarts, Peter trodde att Percy var sex år, vilket gjorde att han nog fick komma dit om fem år. Men skulle Peter orka med 5 långtråkiga år till, eller skulle han behöva rymma?

_-1982 den 25:e December -_

Det var jul, hela stora släkten Weasley var här, alla från gammelfaster Mildred till Scabbers, som nu räknades till familjen. Egentligen var det ingen som riktigt räknade honom till familjen, om inte Percy var där. Scabbers hade till och med fått en egen julstrumpa, som var fullt med Scabbers favorit föda. Vilket konstigt nog, var choklad grodor, Percy hade tagit halva sin veckopeng i flera veckor och sparat för att köpa Scabbers en stor låda med chokladgrodor. Hans föräldrar och syskon försökte stoppa Percy, men han vägrade lyssna på de, innerst inne visste han att Scabbers var en väldigt ovanlig råtta..

När alla var samlade vid bordet, var det Bill som alla ville prata med och om, han hade just läst sin första termin på Hogwarts. Men de var inga som märkte vem det var som satt i hans knä, de var nämligen Scabbers. Bill hade konstigt nog saknat råttan när han hade levt utan den i flera månader. De första han gjorde när han kom hem var att leta upp Scabbers och hälsa på honom. Scabbers var också glad över att träffa Bill, Peter gillade att följa efter Bill när han var ute med Charlie och letade efter djur.

_- 1983 , Juli -_

De var nu sommar,Scabbers fick äntligen vara mera ute, de verkade också som att Percy började tröttna lite på sin råtta. Eller så ville han bara att Scabbers skulle motionera mer, under vintern att Scabbers blivit mycket fetare, han såg nästan ut som en liten katt. Men han såg inte sjuklig ut, han var ganska nöjd över att bara sitta och äta under vintern. Men nu när sommaren anlände hoppades Peter på att han skulle kunna smita iväg och sträcka på sina ben.

De första veckorna i Juli, kom Peter alltid tillbaka på kvällen, det märkte att han kom tillbaka vissa dagar, vissa inte. Tillslut bestämde sig Peter för en längre resa, han hade tränat sin spöktransferens dessa dagar när han bara hade varit borta korta tider. Han hade inte använt sig av spöktransferens på två år, så han hade behövt träna sig. Han ville besöka sitt gömställe, där han hade lämnat sina käraste ägodelar. Förhoppningsvis hade inte dödsätarna hittat platsen, men vad Peter hade hört under tiden på Kråkboet hade de flesta dödsätare åkt fast. Så han hade stora förhoppningar att hitta sitt gömställe intakt.

Tillslut den 31:a Juli, bestämde sig Peter för att sticka iväg och kolla till hans gömställe.

När alla hade gått ut, var huset tomt, på några sekunder hade han transformerade sig till en människa. Han slösade ingen tid på att kolla till hans utseende utan spöktransferade sig snabbt till iväg. Hans första stopp blev _Godrics Hollow_, vilket var ett misstag, när han närmade sig graven, hörde han en välkänd röst: "**VEM ÄR DÄR, VEM ÄR DU**"

Innan hans förredetta vän hade upptäckt honom spöktransferade han sig bort.

"_Puhh, de var nära ögat" _tänker Peter när han senare anländer till sitt gömställe.

De visar sig vara precis som han lämnade det, breven låg fortfarande inbundna och skyddade i den lila silverprydda lådan som han hade fått av _henne_ när han fyllde 17. Han kände fortfarande doften av henne, doften är nästan så stark att han kan blunda och se henne framför sig. Peter hade förtrollat lådanså att _hennes _doft alltid finns kvar, de visade sig att efter 2 år fungerade den fortfarande lika bra. _Hon _skulle vara så stolt över honom, för förtrollningar hade aldrig varit Peters starka sida. Han lyfter varsamt upp den lilla trave med brev han fått av _henne_. Han öppnar de första av breven och drömmer sig bort till den gamle goda tiden när hon fortfarande avskydde_ honom._

"_1975 den Sjätte Juni 19:24_

_Hej Peter, jag blev förvånad att du skickade ett brev till mig  
med tanke på vår historia.  
Men jag skulle gärna hjälpa dig med Trollformellära  
Jag kan börja ge dig handledning i höst, ska vi säga  
att vi ses i biblioteket den andra September, klockan 7?"_

Hans händer darrade, han kunde inte förstå att _hon_ var borta, han lade brevet försiktigt överst på högen och öppnade varsamt locket på lådan. Överst låg ett foto av honom och _henne, _båda två log glatt mot fotografen, kortet var taget under deras sista dag på Hogwarts. Det var under detta sista år då hans liv hade gått utför då _hon_ hade börjat _älska honom_.

_-1984 , den 25:e December -_

Peter hade inte besökt sitt gömställe sen den förrädiska dagen förförra sommaren. Han hade försökt se till att breven inte skulle kunna förstöras medan han var borta därifrån. Denna jul var bara den närmaste familjen samlade, alla sju barnen Weasley och Arthur och Molly. Även om Charlie nu hade börjat skolan, var de ändå inte lika stort. Bill hade redan gjort allt som Charlie skulle göra. Men alla vid bordet var ändå glada över att Charlie hade gått hans första termin, speciellt lilla Ginny, som avgudade sin storebror. Percy hade nu åter börjat få intresse i Scabbers, så Peters liv hade åter blivit skönt och trevligt, de fick Peter att släppa tankarna på hans synder. Ju mer han tänkte, ju mer visste han att han hade handlat fel, men kärleken kan man inte styra.. Denna Jul var det en väldigt god stämning, Arthur hade fått en befordring, han var nu chef över mugglarskyddsavdelningen. De var inte mycket till högre lön, men Arthur var väldigt glad över det, så hela familjen blev då glada. Arthur hade till och med köpt små presenter till alla, även till Scabbers, som hade fått ett motionshjul. De hoppades att Scabbers skulle motionera lite mer, fast motion var inget som Peter gillade. Peter trivdes med att bara sitta still och lata sig, han hade äntligen hittat sin plats i livet. Även om han aldrig skulle glömma _henne_ och vad han hade gjorde mot _henne_.


End file.
